


Доверие и Гарри Ёбаный Харт

by greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, таймлайн канона тянется в угоду автору
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Кингсмэн свои методы борьбы с проблемами в доверии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доверие и Гарри Ёбаный Харт

**Author's Note:**

> **Иллюстратор:** |maXKennedy|  
>  **Бета:** veliri  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романс, PWP (порно с сюжетом)  
>  **Предупреждения:** BDSM, таймлайн канона ~~айнанэнанэ~~ тянется в угоду автору  
>  **Примечание:** посвящается очаровательному и прекрасному greensun, без которого не было бы этого текста; написано на [Kingsman Reverse](http://kingsmanreverse.diary.ru/)  
>   
>  **Читать на diary:** [Доверие и Гарри Ёбаный Харт](http://kingsmanreverse.diary.ru/p205367803.htm)  
>  **Иллюстрация:** [1](http://i.imgur.com/butkPev.jpg)  
> 

— И куда ты меня ведёшь? — беспечно спросил Эггзи. Он с удовольствием последовал бы за Гарри в жерло Ородруина (и попробовал бы выкрасть Кольцо Всевластия у самого Чёрного Властелина), но любопытство грызло изнутри, и Эггзи не собирался с ним бороться.

— Не волнуйся, чёрный рынок органов в другой стороне, мы уже прошли нужный поворот, — небрежно произнёс Гарри. Он шёл впереди, пробираясь сквозь толпу, — вроде бы неспешно, но Эггзи едва поспевал за ним. Интересно, дойдёт ли Гарри до скорости звука, если задание будет слишком сложным? Эггзи бы не удивился.

— Какая жалость. А то тут как раз лишняя почка есть. У Дина, не у меня, — он, наконец, поравнялся с Гарри и испытующе взглянул на него. — Это очередное задание, и я не должен о нём знать? — попробовал Эггзи наугад. Последнее время вся его жизнь состояла из заданий, как какой-то боевик.

— Не отставай, — всё так же небрежно бросил Гарри.

Было бы гораздо проще, если бы Эггзи уже не потерял Гарри в толпе. Три раза. Сегодня особенно удачный день. Машину они оставили в паре улиц отсюда — Гарри утверждал, что около нужного им места невозможно припарковаться. А страдал, как обычно, Эггзи.

Гарри крутил в руках зонт. Эггзи подумал, что будет, если засунуть куда-нибудь непробиваемый зонт и раскрыть. А ещё — где бы такой взять. Вернее, как бы его достать у Мерлина...

Эггзи Поппинс. Хотя нет, нянечка здесь пока что Гарри.

— Пришли, — уверенно сказал Гарри и улыбнулся — как обычно, скорее лёгким намёком на улыбку. Чёртов Спок. Он вообще способен на сильные эмоции?

Хотя нет, конечно же, способен. Просто Эггзи любил предпринимать попытки довести его совсем уж до крайности. Правда, пока не получалось. Ему хотелось увидеть нечто наподобие Гарри-в-баре: когда невозмутимость мешалась с яростью, а холодный гнев — со страстью.

Эггзи кивнул Гарри и поднял голову вверх. И закашлялся, щурясь. Может, у него дислексия началась? Он явно прочитал неправильно. Впрочем, открытые и ничего не скрывающие стеллажи не давали простора воображению.

— Это же секс-шоп? — поинтересовался он, стараясь прожечь взглядом вывеску «Coco De Mer». Вывеска не поддавалась, но и Эггзи был упорен.

— Мы сюда и шли, — Гарри открыл дверь и стукнул по полу кончиком зонтика. Интересно, а его можно сломать? Эггзи бы попробовал, он умеет ломать всё, правда, ненамеренно… Может, поэтому Мерлин отказывался выдавать ему зонтик.

— О. Ясно. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что мне нужны курсы полового воспитания? Могу предоставить адреса любовниц, думаю, будет достаточно, — но Гарри втянул Эггзи в магазин, и ему пришлось замолчать.

— Думаю, вряд ли я от них чего-то добьюсь, — Гарри махнул зонтом, — кроме «а кто это? А, мальчик из клуба? Ничего не помню, я была пьяна».

— Ненавижу тебя, — Эггзи показательно скорчил недовольную мину. — Так, а что мы будем покупать? — он повертел головой. — Ты хочешь подарить мне резиновую куклу? Прости, чувак, предпочитаю живых женщин.

— Купим набор плёток, выдадим Мерлину, чтобы порол тебя за каждый чих, — не задумываясь, ответил Гарри. Они действительно сейчас проходили между рядами с плётками, кнутами и… палками? да чёрт его знает, вот уж чем-чем, а этим Эггзи не интересовался. Он даже в секс-шопе не был никогда. Не искусственный же хуй ему покупать, у него и свой есть — и не резиновый.

— Ох, — Эггзи картинно хлопнул ресницами, — мне кажется, такое важное дело, как порку, я могу доверить только тебе.

Гарри беззлобно хмыкнул, а Эггзи расхохотался.

— А здесь мило. Чем-то напоминает наше ателье, не находишь?.. Хотя там плётки не смотрелись бы так уместно. Или смотрелись бы. Ух ты, а разве этой штукой можно бить? — он схватил нечто, похожее на… щётку. — Ладно, вопрос снимается, у меня хорошее воображение. И бить можно всем, если уметь. Это что, ракетки для пинг-понга? — Эггзи цокнул языком. — Хорошо, хоть не для тенниса, а то бедная моя за…

— Не замолчишь — скупим всё и по очереди испробуем на твоей «бедной за», — Гарри ловко выхватил у него странную многохвостую плеть с узелками на концах. Эггзи покосился на руки Гарри, поглаживающие рукоять плети. Сам он не знал, как держать плеть правильно, но Гарри, кажется, точно был в курсе...

Эггзи сглотнул, мысленно благодаря (и проклиная) свою обширную фантазию, и снова широко улыбнулся.

— Если тебя так привлекает моя «бедная за», мог бы и раньше сказать, — он закатил глаза, — или это ты сублимируешь? Или в тебе зреет отеческое желание как следует наподдать мне? Нет, я понимаю, у меня самого часто бывает желание уебать себе хорошенько, но всё-таки… а это что?

Гарри протирал салфеткой… какую-то фигню, Эггзи на самом деле и не хотел знать, что это. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого чёрта, но Гарри внезапно и резко шагнул к нему. Эггзи запнулся на полуслове, а потом закашлялся: Гарри втолкнул ему в рот красный шарик, сильно надавивший на язык, и мягко положил ладонь на затылок, закрепляя кляп (это был кляп!). Эггзи рванулся, но… конечно же, у него ничего не вышло.

— Не дёргайся, — Гарри отсалютовал коробкой от кляпа продавцу. Тот показал два больших пальца и пробил товар. — Я предупреждал. Иногда стоит всё же следить за местоположением своего языка.

У Эггзи сложилось стойкое ощущение, что Гарри откровенно над ним издевался — но при этом даже его улыбка казалась сочувственной. Воображение снова не подвело Эггзи, картинка была что надо.

В таком случае можно позволить языку работать без участия мозга, ха.

Кляп растягивал рот, давил на щёки, прижимал язык. Дышать стало заметно труднее, а во рту начала неожиданно стремительно собираться слюна. Кажется, в комплекте с кляпом должен идти слюнявчик. Эггзи впился зубами в красный шарик и обиженно замолчал. Хотя общаться он мог и с закрытым ртом. Например, азбукой Морзе. Помыкиванием. Интересно, Гарри придумал бы что-нибудь ещё?

— Порой я обожаю все те звуки, которые произносит твой чёртов рот, — невзначай поделился Гарри. — Но всё же не стоит шокировать окружающих.

«Тогда не стоило запихивать мне кляп в рот», — мимоходом подумал Эггзи, жалея, что не может транслировать свои мысли в мозг Гарри. Было бы удобнее.

И только через мгновение до него дошёл смысл сказанного. Эггзи поперхнулся, широко раскрыл глаза и ошарашенно взглянул на Гарри — тот вообще понял, что сказал?

На мгновение всю кожу Эггзи оккупировали жаркие мурашки. Он сглотнул, хоть это и потребовало от него больших усилий. Но Гарри был по-прежнему невозмутим, и Эггзи, вздохнув, решил сегодня больше ничему не удивляться.

Хотя его игривый настрой никуда не делся.

Он оглянулся. Продавец, который облизывался ему вслед, как-то стушевался и покраснел. Эггзи подмигнул ему. Кажется, тот сглотнул.

Эггзи достал телефон, хмыкнув, вбил короткое сообщение и словно случайно повернул экран к Гарри. Тот не изменился в лице, и Эггзи закатил глаза, жалея, что не может улыбнуться.

Сообщение гласило: «С этой штукой я не могу тебе отсосать :(«.

И что вы скажете на это, мистер Харт?

Они не трахались. Да-да, Эггзи флиртовал с Гарри столько же времени, сколько общался с ним, но дальше этого ёбаного флирта у них не заходило. Хотя Эггзи был бы не против, очень даже не против, да.

Они прошли еще пару шагов, когда Гарри внимательно взглянул на него, заставив Эггзи вздрогнуть, и толкнул его вперёд. Эггзи чуть было не влетел в стеллаж с… С… А что это за хуйня?

Гарри мягко прикоснулся к его плечу. Эггзи и не заметил, когда тот успел встать рядом, впрочем, это же Гарри Ёбаный Ниндзя Харт, пора перестать удивляться.

— Это распорки для ног, — Гарри сказал это на ухо Эггзи так, что касался губами ушной раковины. Горячо, блядь... — Знаешь, если раздвинуть твои ноги и приладить такую, ты станешь абсолютно беззащитным, во всех смыслах.

Эггзи внимательно посмотрел на распорку, едва удержался от того, чтобы прикоснуться к ней, и внезапно представил эту самую распорку между ног Гарри. Стало ощутимо жарче.

«Не надо, сэр, я буду хорошим мальчиком», — написал Эггзи и не удержался от смайлика с высунутым языком. Гарри закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Эггзи сглотнул бы снова, но кляп уже откровенно мешал совершать даже самые простейшие действия, связанные со ртом. Ну, может, у мужиков и флирт должен быть такой — грубый и прямолинейный. И пиздец какой пошлый. Во всяком случае, Эггзи нравилось, даже несмотря на этот чёртов неудобный кляп.

Гарри усмехнулся и коснулся его затылка, заставил повернуть голову вбок. Перед глазами Эггзи оказался ещё один стеллаж. Кажется, он совсем недавно думал о резиновых членах. Так вот, кхм, зря.

«Я передумал», — написал Эггзи с тремя опечатками. — «Я буду очень, очень плохим мальчиком».

Конечно, смешно, но шарик по-прежнему сильно давил на язык, мешая перевести всё в шутку. Эггзи шумно выдохнул и едва не уронил телефон — почему-то начали дрожать пальцы. И Гарри явно это заметил. Он провёл сухой тёплой ладонью по горлу Эггзи, задел кадык, огладил так, словно это было самое естественное действие на свете, и Эггзи почувствовал, как по коже пошли мурашки. Снова. Блядь.

— Я бы посмотрел, — прищурившись, низко сказал Гарри. Эггзи услышал в его голосе то веселье, которое он сам не смог добавить в сообщения даже при помощи всей палитры смайликов.

Эггзи рассеянно наткнулся взглядом на стеллаж с ошейниками и завис. Нет, в конце концов, должно же у него быть право на небольшую месть?

Он подхватил гладкую полосу кожи, опробовал на ощупь. Несмотря на мягкость, ошейник казался надёжным — мощный рывок выдержит. Эггзи подумал, не швырнуть ли его продавцу через весь зал, но быстро понял — Гарри наверняка отпустит очередной подъёб на тему «Джентльмен никогда не…», а Эггзи придётся всё это выслушивать. Это было забавно, учитывая то количество мата, которым Гарри всегда перемежал свои наставления, но всё-таки.

Гарри не мог не заметить его манипуляцию с ошейником, но особого вида не подал, даже не прокомментировал. Странно. Наверное, задумал что-нибудь. Эггзи осмотрелся на предмет поиска потенциальных угроз — но в этом чёртовом магазине не было даже посетителей! Не считать же за угрозу продавца, который делает вид, что читает какой-то яркий журнал с полуобнажёнными девушками на обложке?

«И кого мне сейчас придётся обезвредить?» — прямо написал Эггзи. А вдруг сработает?

Гарри стойко проигнорировал это.

Интересно, а он сможет сам снять кляп? Губы болели ужасно, а на подбородок уже точно скатилась первая капелька слюны, холодная и щекотная. Эггзи коснулся пальцами затылка и даже нащупал застёжку, но Гарри подошёл сзади — неприлично близко, хотя, блядь, разве между ними осталось ещё хоть что-нибудь приличное — и убрал его ладони.

— Тебе никто не разрешал, — вкрадчиво напомнил он. Хренов командир. Впрочем, чего уж там, Эггзи и сам протащился от глубокого, напористого тона. Даже если Эггзи и не был в восторге от кое-каких деталей, то сопротивляться такому голосу… ммм…

На кассе Эггзи самым нахальным образом строил продавцу глазки, тот краснел в ответ (чёрт возьми, это секс-шоп, он тут и не такое должен был видеть!), а Гарри по-прежнему делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Но на выходе он положил ладонь на плечо Эггзи, сжал — сильнее, чем было нужно, — и Эггзи ощутил непонятную дрожь в ногах. Он улыбнулся — точнее, попробовал. Так стало только больнее, и Эггзи надулся, намеренно игнорируя Гарри. И вообще, тот вытащил его с кляпом на улицу. Нет ему прощения.

Гарри снял чёртову игрушку только у самой машины, и Эггзи был уже готов материться от того, как сводит губы, но его грандиозные планы провалились — собственно, потому, что говорить вообще оказалось проблематично. От губ Эггзи к кляпу пошло протянулась ниточка слюны, а Эггзи только откашливался, пытаясь дышать ртом. Губы онемели и неприятно болели, а ещё наверняка распухли и выглядели как у шлюхи из Сохо.

А Гарри, сукин сын Гарри, смотрел на него с праздным интересом — как на удачный эксперимент, и Эггзи мог бы даже попытаться ему врезать, если бы не уважал так сильно… и если бы был уверен, что удар попадёт в цель.

— Может, пока ты не вспомнишь, как правильно говорить, продолжишь писать? — светским тоном предложил Гарри. Его губы немного дёрнулись, словно он сдерживал улыбку — да что уж там, он точно её сдерживал! И Эггзи рассмеялся, хрипло рассмеялся, потому что любой звук из его глотки сейчас был хриплым, ну и плевать. Эггзи набросал на телефоне «Поцелуешь, и всё пройдёт», и сразу же, не мешкая и не стесняясь, потянулся к Гарри. Сложив губы трубочкой, Эггзи ловко провёл пальцами по шее Гарри, накрыл ладонью затылок, всё-таки поцеловал, коротко и неуклюже, — а потом быстро закрепил на шее Гарри ремешок ошейника и расхохотался.

— Попался! — всё-таки произнёс он, наконец-то сумев произнести внятное слово. Эггзи облизнул пересохшие губы и, ни о чём не думая, снова поцеловал Гарри, легко потянув за ошейник. При этом он не закрывал глаза — ещё чего: он смотрел, наслаждался, ждал. Гарри совсем не сопротивлялся — позволял себя целовать, прикрыв веки, и отвечал сдержанно и умело.

— Я уж думал, до тебя не дойдёт, — довольно хмыкнул Эггзи, прерывая их второй, намного более удачный поцелуй. Нет, губы всё-таки саднило, но оно того стоило.

— Я думал, ошейник ты купил себе, — Гарри сощурился, облизнул губы и прикоснулся к застёжке ошейника, едва-едва. Эггзи, чуть не запнувшись, тут же подхватил почти упавший на землю ремешок и сделал вид, что глубоко обижен. Хотя на Гарри вообще было сложно дуться.

— Знаешь, мог бы и потерпеть. Ты заставил меня пройтись с кляпом перед всей улицей в центре Лондона!

— Знаешь, — Гарри усмехнулся, снова, и Эггзи ужасно захотелось поцеловать его ещё раз, он даже немного потянулся вперёд, но Гарри остановил его лёгким прикосновением к груди, — я всегда могу вставить его обратно.

Его голос завораживал, и Эггзи даже честно признался себе: он мог бы дрочить на этот сладковатый баритон, и он никогда не поверил бы, что Гарри этого не понимал, ни-ког-да.

— Отвезёшь меня в казармы? — Эггзи сощурился и сделал вид, что всё простил. Но чёрта с два, Гарри: месть ещё последует.

— Отвезу тебя к себе, — Гарри распахнул перед ним дверь машины, — хотя, если тебе не терпится пообщаться с другими рекрутами…

Последует, но как-нибудь потом.

— Я хочу с тобой серьёзно поговорить, — Гарри кивнул на кресло, то ли предлагая, то ли приказывая сесть. Сам он сначала сделал шаг к бару, но как-то резко передумал и сел напротив, причудливо устроив свои бесконечные ноги. Эггзи раздражённо вздохнул и опустился в кресло. Закинул ногу на ногу. Насмешливо вскинул бровь.

— Лекцию о безопасном сексе читать будешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. 

— Может, ты всё-таки меня выслушаешь? — спокойно осадил его Гарри. — Я хочу поговорить с тобой о… — он сделал внушительную паузу, — разрешённом.

Блядь, ну это же должно звучать возбуждающе, а не смешно.

— Да я как бы и не надеялся в первый раз быть сверху, — Эггзи коротко погладил своё колено и подмигнул Гарри. — Так что можешь не стараться, Гарри, я всё....

— Ты ни черта не понял, — без особого раздражения в голосе прервал его Гарри. Эггзи всё пытался осознать, насколько тот был серьёзен. Но по лицу Гарри вообще мало что можно было прочитать, его выдавали разве что кончики пальцев, барабанящие по колену. Эггзи и не заметил, как залюбовался его пальцами, и совсем прослушал всё то, что сказал Гарри.

— Да-да, я на всё согласен, — Эггзи покивал с максимально честным выражением лица. Кажется, ему не поверили.

— Что ты знаешь о сессионных отношениях? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарри. В неожиданно интимной обстановке его голос словно загипнотизировал Эггзи на мгновение, и он замешкался с ответом.

— Ну… кхм, — он откашлялся, — Рокси затащила меня на «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», мы потом ещё долго плевались.

Гарри закатил глаза, слишком громко подумав что-то вроде «я думал лучше о вас двоих», и Эггзи представил на его месте капитана Пикарда, прикладывающего руку к лицу. А Гарри пошла бы форма Звёздного Флота…

— Я хочу предложить тебе именно такие отношения, — пальцы Гарри всё ещё стучали по его колену, и Эггзи демонстрировал чудеса мужества, не смотря в сторону рук Гарри.

— Мне нужно будет ходить в ошейнике и целовать твои руки? — ехидно спросил Эггзи. — И ты будешь связывать меня? И мне нужно будет подписать контракт, что я согласен отдать себя в полное твоё пользование?

Гарри всё-таки приложил руку к лицу, а Эггзи звучно расхохотался.

— На некоторые из этих пунктов я уже согласен, — он усмехнулся, а потом ловко сполз вниз и нагло положил голову Гарри на колени, — почеши меня за ушком, а?

— Хотя бы суть ты уловил, — Гарри и вправду провёл за его ухом, чуть царапнув ногтями кожу, и Эггзи на мгновение пожалел, что не умеет мурлыкать. — На самом деле всё сложнее, Эггзи.

— Расскажи, — предложил Эггзи. — Я послушаю.

Или хотя бы сделаю вид, пока любуюсь твоими чёртовыми коленями, да.

— Дело не в боли или унижении, которое получает один из партнёров, — Гарри поправил очки, и Эггзи отчаянно понадеялся, что Мерлин сейчас не просматривает записи. — Дело в доверии. В очень тонком и хрупком доверии, которое царит между двумя людьми.

— Я доверяю тебе, — Эггзи пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть уверенным. Нет, зависать на сиськи — это нормально. А нормально залипать на колени? Видимо, когда ты по уши влюблён в Гарри Харта, это естественно.

— Ты никому не доверяешь, Эггзи, — Гарри произнёс это мягко, почти ласково, и Эггзи накрыл странный кураж пополам со стыдом — Гарри, кажется, прав, но это не повод не спорить с ним.

— Я и не должен, — пробурчал Эггзи. Гарри снова почесал его за ухом, и Эггзи его простил. Немножечко.

— У меня, — Гарри на мгновение поджал губы, — тоже были такие проблемы в юности, когда я готовился вступить в Кингсмэн. И мой наставник…

— А, — Эггзи сразу оживился, — то есть, это у вас переходящая фишка такая? Брутальность, серьёзность, очки и БДСМ? — он поднял голову, окинул Гарри оценивающим взглядом и честно сказал: — Я плохо представляю тебя в ошейнике. Уже видел, но всё равно плохо.

— Зато я тебя — слишком хорошо, — Гарри, невозмутимый и уверенный, провёл ладонью по его затылку, погладил шею, потом горло, обвёл подушечкой пальца кадык. Эггзи сглотнул.

— А если ты заиграешься в свои ножички-верёвочки? — предположил он. — Я смогу тебя остановить? Или это иллюзия контроля, и мне полагается молчать и терпеть?

— Нет, — Гарри облизал губы, разрушая свою невозмутимость, и Эггзи, в общем-то, догадался о том, что тот представил, поэтому его сразу бросило в жар, — для этого существуют специальные слова. По ним я пойму, что мне пора остановиться.

— Это типа «красный-зелёный»? — Эггзи задумчиво потерся щекой о соблазнительное колено Гарри. — Мини-светофор в постели?

— Примерно так, — Гарри кивнул, — зелёный — разрешение, красный — стоп-сигнал. Не перепутаешь.

— А если я ляпну другой цвет? — Эггзи довольно ухмыльнулся, — Например, фиолетовый. Или розовый. Или оранжевый. Давай ты мне сделаешь цветные карточки с подсказками?

— Ты уж постарайся запомнить. Думаю, Мерлин тебе пока ещё не все мозги выбил, — Гарри снова облизнулся, и, чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, невозможно быть таким потрясающим.

— А ещё твоё предложение можно понимать как «тебе нужно контролировать себя, поэтому ты должен научиться контролировать кого-то», — деланно грустно вздохнул Эггзи. Гарри вскинул брови, а Эггзи тихо засмеялся и поднял руки. — Всё-всё, не переживай, твоя задница свободна от моих посягательств.

— Будешь хорошим мальчиком — заткну тебе рот и сяду сверху, — пообещал Гарри, прищурившись. Эггзи сглотнул, заворожённый. Вот сейчас Гарри его загипнотизирует, а потом сожрёт с потрохами.

— Я буду хорошим мальчиком, — сладко пообещал Эггзи и сразу же скривился, — фу, звучит как из дешёвого порно.

— А чем дешёвое порно отличается от дорогого? — Гарри спросил с таким видом, будто он был экспертом в порно, а Эггзи ляпнул несусветную глупость.

— Ложечка становится серебряной, — Эггзи скорчил насмешливую гримасу.

Гарри хмыкнул и заставил его поднять голову, и Эггзи уже начал думать, что опять ляпнул чего-нибудь не так, и сейчас Гарри прикажет ему развернуться и оставит ровные полосы на заднице каким-нибудь широким кожаным ремнём, но Гарри Харт носил штаны на подтяжках, и это было главным и единственным его минусом.

Они пересеклись взглядами, и Эггзи неуверенно поднялся, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Сейчас, билось в голове, и Эггзи вдруг замер, понимая, что совершенно не знает, что делать.

Хотя Гарри, кажется, знал отлично. Он стащил с себя пиджак, потом небрежно скинул кобуру, звякнувшую двумя пистолетами, потянулся к рубашке, но Эггзи перехватил его пальцы. Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза, это было неожиданно странно, как-то тягуче, и Эггзи сам начал расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы. Он огладил кончиками пальцев обнажившуюся кожу и тихо пробормотал:

— Думал, никогда до этого не дойдём.

— Что-то я не замечал с твоей стороны активных попыток.

— Знаешь, с моей стороны вообще не видно, что ты гей, — Эггзи стянул рубашку с Гарри и тихо застонал, когда получил возможность кратко прижаться губами к обнажённой коже. Он потянулся ко рту Гарри, но тот перехватил его за подбородок и тихо напомнил:

— Мы здесь ведь совсем не за этим.

Эггзи разочарованно застонал, но кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри.

— А давай хотя бы первый секс у нас будет нормальным? — попросил он, смотря так жалостливо, как только мог. — А потом можешь хоть осьминогом меня выебать.

— Слишком много японских мультиков? — Гарри стащил с него футболку и вдруг надавил на плечи. Эггзи сначала не понял, чего тот вообще хочет, а когда до него дошло — раздражённо вздохнул и опустился на колени. Пожалуй, слишком резко, пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не зашипеть от боли.

— Вот, доволен? — хотя он тут же оценил своё положение и устроил ладони на бёдрах Гарри, поглаживая дорогую костюмную ткань. — А не так плохо…

— Руки по швам, — перебил его Гарри, и это было сказано настолько командирским тоном, что Эггзи тут же представил Гарри в форме морфлота и чуть не захлебнулся. Был бы у него такой капитан…

Но руки он сразу убрал и даже завёл за спину, всем своим видом показывая послушность. Гарри довольно кивнул и погладил его по щеке. Эггзи едва удержался от того, чтобы укусить его.

— Ещё пожелания будут? — максимально нейтрально спросил он. Он не был полностью возбуждён, но уже чувствовал определённый дискомфорт в джинсах, и действия Гарри, пусть и были в основном довольно странными, всё же вызывали по меньшей мере интерес.

— Так и стой, — Гарри кивнул ему, одобряя, и Эггзи тут же иррационально почувствовал себя лучше. Ну, насколько можно почувствовать себя лучше, когда стоишь на коленях с заведёнными за спину руками.

Гарри отошёл куда-то за пределы видимости, и Эггзи проявил чудеса выдержки, когда не обернулся и не посмотрел, что он там делает. А потом Гарри как-то неожиданно оказался совсем рядом, и Эггзи даже вздрогнул от его прикосновения к ладоням, но Гарри по очереди ласково поцеловал запястные косточки, а следом споро и плотно связал запястья верёвкой. Эггзи дёрнул на пробу — верёвка даже не расслабилась.

— И что дальше? — спросил он, уже заинтересованный. Собственная беспомощность внезапно возбуждала, и Эггзи вывернулся, чтобы уставиться на Гарри, даже не мигая.

— А сейчас, — шёлковым тоном сообщил Гарри, — я уложу тебя на диван и хорошенько выпорю.

Эггзи судорожно сглотнул, и если Гарри думал, что это вызовет у него какое-то отторжение, то он ошибался. Эггзи никогда не пороли, но это не значит, что он не представляет, что при этом испытываешь.

— Тебе надо было купить плеть, — напомнил он с лёгкой усмешкой и даже не дёрнулся, когда Гарри помог ему встать.

— Ты пока не готов, — Гарри подтолкнул его в спину, и Эггзи двинулся вперёд, несмотря на сильную неуверенность. Со связанными за спиной руками чувство равновесия пыталось сбоить. Гарри шагнул к нему почти вплотную и шёпотом добавил:

— Если мы продолжим, у меня будет плеть, — и уже нормальным тоном, без капли приказных ноток, — ложись.

Эггзи громко вздохнул и постарался устроиться поудобнее, вжимаясь лицом в кожаную обивку, а потом Гарри потянул с него штаны. Не до конца, только чуть-чуть приспустил, и это почему-то добило. Лучше бы уж снял.

Эггзи услышал, как Гарри опустился на колени рядом, и просто не мог не съязвить:

— И кто теперь на коленях?

На что Гарри мягко добавил:

— Урок первый, — он погладил ягодицы Эггзи — тёплое, уверенное скольжение кожи по коже — сжал их в невероятно собственническом жесте и убрал руку, — не всегда подчиняется тот, кто на коленях.

Удар был неожиданным, наотмашь, аж в голове зазвенело, и он выбил из Эггзи дух. Но Гарри не остановился — ударил ещё раз, и Эггзи сначала услышал гулкий звук шлепка, и только потом пришла боль. Не самая сильная на свете, но непривычная и ошеломляющая.

Кожа на заднице заполыхала огнём, и Эггзи поёрзал, тщетно пытаясь увернуться от следующего удара. Бесполезно, Гарри снова припечатал ладонь, словно сделанную из металла. Эггзи, забыв, как дышать, инстинктивно дёрнул руками, но верёвка не поддалась. Он зажмурился в ожидании очередного удара, но Гарри почему-то медлил. А потом прикоснулся к раскалённой ударами коже губами — шёлковая прохлада, обманчивая и ошеломляющая больше, чем неожиданно сильное истязание всего лишь ладонью.

— Ну же, почувствуй, — с убеждением произнёс Гарри, и Эггзи тихо застонал, ощущая, как наливается кровью член — то ли от голоса Гарри, то ли от контраста горящей кожи и прохладного, щекотного дыхания Гарри. Эггзи потёрся об обивку, почти не замечая собственных действий, но Гарри тут же жёстко схватил его за бёдра, заставив приподняться на коленях, — и ударил снова, ещё сильнее, чем раньше, и без предупреждения обхватил член тёплой, восхитительной ладонью и сделал пару быстрых движений.

Эггзи, оглушённый, дезориентированный, загнанный в угол между кусачей болью и острым, почти болезненным наслаждением, закусил губу, и тихо простонал что-то невнятное, и подался назад, пытаясь подставиться ещё под одно прикосновение, вытребовать ласку. Но Гарри помедлил, прежде чем снова занёс ладонь — Эггзи показалось, что он услышал это - и ещё раз ударил: с оттяжкой, мощно и жарко. Звук очередного шлепка заставил Эггзи покраснеть, хотя куда уж стыднее, а потом  
он  
понял.

И рванулся так сильно, что едва не свалился с дивана.

— Твою ж мать, Гарри, — тихо прошептал он и снова дёрнулся, но верёвка держала крепко, и получилось только хорошенько резануть ею по рукам, которые тоже, оказывается, болели. — Гарри!

Гарри с присвистом вздохнул и грубовато огладил его ягодицы, словно коня успокаивал. Эггзи не удалось сдержать слабый несвязный стон, он попытался сказать снова, но Гарри не понял, не захотел, или дьявол его знает… Нужно было не так. Сердце больно билось в груди, и Эггзи начал задыхаться.

— Красный, — как можно более чётко сказал Эггзи, он повторил это несколько раз, не пытаясь считать, и последний — одними губами, хотя Гарри, должно быть, услышал и с первого. — Гарри, мать твою, это же всё серьёзно…

— Твой высокий айкью сегодня явно в отпуске, — в голосе Гарри отчётливо слышалась горькая насмешка, а под ней скрывалось неминуемое разочарование. Эггзи тоже был бы против, если бы его прервали во время секса, но блядь…

Гарри накрыл всё ещё горячей ладонью его запястья, поддел верёвку, и она скатилась вниз так легко, будто Эггзи не дёргал её целую минуту, пока пытался вырваться. Гарри с нечитаемым лицом помог Эггзи сесть — сам Эггзи уж точно не мог: у него дрожали ноги, и ему совершенно не хотелось думать. Гарри взял его руку в ладони и принялся растирать, от его пальцев по телу расходились тёплые волны. Эггзи выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Мягкие прикосновения успокаивали и расслабляли, но Эггзи так и не смог прийти в себя.

— Это — мать твою — серьёзно, — повторил он. Губы снова пересохли, и Гарри, словно угадав, протянул ему стакан воды. Эггзи жадно глотнул, стукнувшись зубами о стекло, и его ладонь дёрнулась, вода брызнула на подбородок и потекла на грудь, принося мнимое облегчение.

— Это — часть твоего обучения, — сказал Гарри, дождавшись, когда Эггзи допьёт, и вот сейчас Эггзи испытал непередаваемое желание ударить его. Впрочем, ему часто хотелось сделать что-нибудь подобное, но сегодня — особенно, и он почти решился, но только опустил плечи и безразлично качнул головой.

— Ни хуя себе у вас методы, — сухо произнёс Эггзи, и ему показалось, что его губы онемели. Гарри понял, Эггзи ясно видел, что он понял, и от этого стало только хуже.

— Я сказал тебе обо всём с самого начала, — и хотя голос Гарри был спокоен и выверен, Эггзи почудилось скрытое обвинение.

— А я думал, что это прикол такой, — Эггзи нервно улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Взгляд Гарри стал мягче, и это неожиданным образом успокоило.

— Ты согласился с условиями, — Гарри смотрел на него прямо, слишком прямо, и Эггзи показалось, что он не сможет отвести взгляд, как бы ни старался.

— Я был не в себе, — Эггзи развёл руками, и дышать стало чуточку легче, потому что Гарри погладил его кончиками пальцев по плечу. Эггзи сначала захотелось отстраниться, но потом, внезапно и без перехода — поддаться, прогнуться, потереться об руку Гарри, и он не смог удержаться от этого. Блядь.

— Ты возбуждён.

Спасибо, капитан Очевидность! Эггзи закатил глаза и громко воскликнул:

— Ещё бы! Гарри, мать твою, я хочу тебя с того самого момента, как ты раскидал ублюдков Дина в баре. Но не так же!

— Ты не хочешь продолжения? — Гарри спросил это всерьёз, но в его голосе была та же насмешка, то же незримое превосходство, и внезапно Эггзи понял, что это значит.

— …блядь, — прошипел он уже вслух и опустил голову. Гарри наклонился ближе, обнажённый по пояс и горячий, легко поцеловал в висок. И Эггзи в ответ коснулся губами шеи Гарри. На языке остался странный привкус солёного пота и горького одеколона. Сразу захотелось поцеловать ещё раз, лизнуть, собрать губами этот непередаваемый вкус. Потом Эггзи потёрся носом о плечо Гарри и с вымученным смехом понял, что сейчас он был похож на Джей Би, который вымаливает прощение. Ха-ха.

— А без этой хуйни нельзя? — уже безнадёжно спросил он, поднимая голову. — Не пойми неправильно, мне нравится всё, что ты делаешь, но давай без этой психологической мути, а? Мне и без «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» в жизни хорошо.

— Эта «психологическая муть» — самое важное, чему я хочу тебя обучить, — может быть, в знак небольшого извинения Гарри снова поцеловал его, тягуче и классно, и это вдруг подкупило.

— Хорошо, — Эггзи кивнул, кусая губы, а потом зачем-то повторил, — хорошо.

Дезориентация — это единственное, что чувствовал Эггзи. Как сильно мы, оказывается, зависим от зрения. Можно полагаться на слух, но Эггзи, в конце концов, не Сорвиголова. И даже не летучая мышь. А жаль: эхолокация была бы очень кстати.

— Ты уверен, что это вообще сессия? — спросил он у Гарри. Эггзи сделал пару шагов вперёд. Перед ним совершенно неожиданно оказался диван, в который он и врезался, завалившись на спинку. А Эггзи был убеждён, что хотя бы в этой комнате будет знать, где находится мебель.

Хотя ему очень повезёт, если он будет знать, где стоят стены.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне, — голос Гарри был, как обычно, преисполнен уверенности. Эггзи поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за спинку дивана, застыл, перекатился с пятки на носок и повернулся на голос Гарри.

— Кажется, мы это уже проходили, разве нет? — Эггзи в последнее время только и делал, что задавал бесчисленные вопросы, чувствуя себя последним идиотом даже после долгого общения с гуглом на тему «Темы». Если в первое время Эггзи это раздражало, то теперь собственная неуверенность ни капли не смущала. Эггзи теперь вообще мало что смущало.

— И что, теперь ты готов без страха упасть назад? — голос Гарри раздался откуда-то из-за спины. Эггзи вздрогнул и провел руками в воздухе, пытаясь нащупать… ну, Гарри. Эггзи совсем не слышал его шагов и потому почувствовал себя ещё более беспомощным.

— Это самая банальная проверка в мире, — проворчал он, стараясь тщательно замаскировать страх в голосе. Конечно, падение на пол не смертельно, на тренировках он и не так падал, но всё-таки…

— Ты же помнишь необходимый цветовой спектр? — о, а теперь в голосе Гарри ощутимо слышалось раздражение. Эггзи даже стало неловко. В конце концов, Гарри действительно не просил ничего сложного.

 _Просто довериться_.

Эггзи ещё несколько раз перекатился с пятки на носок, пытаясь решиться на простое, чёрт возьми, действие. Всего лишь расслабиться, отклониться назад, упасть в руки, которые обязательно его подхватят и не дадут разбить затылок об жестокий пол. В этом тесте не было ничего страшного или невыполнимого, и провалить его было бы глупо. Эггзи подумал, что он всё-таки его вот-вот провалит, если так и будет сомневаться и раздумывать. И решительно откинулся назад.

А потом Гарри поймал его и приобнял — неожиданно тепло и мягко, и Эггзи расслабился всем телом, даже забыв про повязку на глазах.

— Ты молодец, — тепло сказал Гарри, и Эггзи потёрся щекой о его плечо — кажется, это было плечо, — прежде, чем встать.

— Кажется, я заслужил небольшую награду? — провокационно спросил он, не желая отодвигаться от Гарри ни на дюйм. Тот усмехнулся и приобнял его за талию. Эггзи больше не нуждался в поддержке, но прикосновение вселяло уверенность, которой ему так не хватало. Гарри провёл рукой вниз, совершенно собственнически сжав задницу Эггзи, и с ясно слышимой усмешкой шепнул прямо на ухо:

— Если не снимешь повязку.

*

— Не думал, что ты повторяешься, — Эггзи поднял кляп и внимательно вгляделся — да, это определённо тот же самый, — разве тебе не скучно?

— Ты стоишь передо мной, голый, периодически дёргаешься от холода и рассматриваешь кляп так, словно я предложил запихнуть его тебе в задницу, а не в рот. Мне ни капельки ни скучно.

Эггзи хмыкнул и снова взвесил кляп в руке. В этом не было ничего такого, что вызывало бы у Эггзи неприятие, в тот раз ему даже немного понравилось (будем честны, да). Но Эггзи, конечно же, просто хотелось поспорить.

Гарри коснулся его плеча, ласково погладил, и Эггзи вздрогнул. Подушечки пальцев Гарри были немного шершавыми, а ещё приятно тёплыми. Эггзи действительно замёрз, и потому это прикосновение было таким особенным.

— Не волнуйся насчёт стоп-слова, — медленно и чётко, как всегда, когда говорил о важных вещах, произнёс Гарри. Эггзи открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что даже не думал об этом, а потом так же быстро его закрыл.

Гарри сжал его плечо и добавил:

— Я всегда дам тебе возможность остановиться.

*

— Снова повязка? — разочарованно спросил Эггзи. Гарри всегда придумывал что-то новое, не было ни одной сессии, похожей на другую, и вот теперь в «их» комнате не было заметно никаких особенных приготовлений. Только повязка. Скучная старая повязка. — Я снова буду падать тебе на руки?

— Нет, — Гарри сам завязал ему глаза, и Эггзи даже поморщился: он ненавидел чувство дезориентации. — Сегодня мы будем танцевать.

Сначала Эггзи молчал, потому что пытался вникнуть в суть сказанного. Потом — потому что ему было нечего сказать. Потом — потому что если бы он открыл рот, он бы захохотал так, что Гарри до конца жизни с ним не разговаривал бы.

— Тебя не спрашивают, — произнёс Гарри именно в тот момент, когда Эггзи собрался заспорить. Эггзи ничего не видел, но он мог поклясться, что Гарри ухмыляется.

— Я не умею, — категорично заявил Эггзи, но позволил Гарри помочь себе подняться, — если ты заставишь меня танцевать, я отдавлю тебе все ноги. Даже если ты будешь стоять в десяти метрах от меня. Я всё равно отдавлю тебе ноги, тебе не спастись, смирись с этим.

— В следующий раз засуну в тебя вибратор, и ты будешь танцевать с ним внутри, — елейно поделился Гарри. Эггзи сглотнул и облизнулся. И представил ощущения.

— Ты мог выполнить этот план с самого начала, — включилась музыка, и Гарри опустил ладони ему на поясницу, — и я опять в женской роли. Га-а-аррри. Ты мог позволить мне вести. От этого ничего бы не изменилось, и цель урока была бы успешно выполнена, и…

— Заткнись, — лаконично сказал Гарри, — иногда ты просто нарываешься на кляп, знаешь?

— Иногда? Я уже три урока пытаюсь… ой, — Эггзи закусил губу. Он-то нарывался, но признаваться в этом совсем не собирался.

Он ощутил дыхание Гарри на лице, и тот произнёс — губы в губы:

— Ты можешь просто попросить, — и отстранился. И не поцеловал. Вот скотина.

А довериться Гарри в танце оказалось гораздо проще, чем упасть ему на руки. Может, Эггзи утешало, что в случае чего в стену врежутся они оба?

*

— Ух ты, — Эггзи взвесил плётку в руке. — Неужели. Солнце погасло? У нас сегодня праздник? Или это такой подарок? — он попробовал замахнуться плёткой и едва не ударил себе по руке.

— Не думай, что ты будешь пробовать это на мне, — Гарри направил его руки, помогая правильно взять плеть, — мне ещё дорога моя спина. И задница.

Эггзи разочарованно вздохнул.

— Ты будешь учиться контролировать силу удара, — Гарри сам подхватил плётку и сделал пару движений. — Силу, точность, частоту. Ты сам поймёшь, как правильно. Но практиковаться ты будешь исключительно на подушках.

— А они не будут орать подо мной? — самым светским тоном, на какой был способен, уточнил Эггзи. — Тогда неинтересно.

— Если ты бурно общаешься с подушками, загляни к Мерлину, у вас найдётся много общего. Он разговаривает со своими компьютерами гораздо более душевно, чем со мной.

— Потому что ты засранец, Гарри, — Эггзи улыбнулся. — Показывай, как избивать эти твои подушки.

Гарри отдал ему плеть, а потом приобнял одной рукой за талию.

— Если получится, разрешу испробовать на мне.

У Эггзи резко сбилось дыхание.

*

— Ух ты, ты его не выбросил, — Эггзи с любопытством уставился на ошейник в руках Гарри и с удовольствием откинул голову, помогая надеть его на себя. Гарри затянул немного сильнее, чем нужно, на секунду дыхание Эггзи сбилось, и Гарри потянул за тонкий шнур поводка, заставляя его выгнуться.

— Я представил, как он смотрится на тебе, и не смог, — Гарри приподнял Эггзи за подбородок и наклонился, оставляя ему засос чуть повыше ошейника. Эггзи слабо выдохнул и облизнулся.

— Ошейники всегда хорошо смотрятся, — всё-таки удалось сказать ему, несмотря на мутнящее мысли возбуждение, — например, на тебе он выглядел просто прекрасно.

— Ошейник — это символ подчинения, — Гарри снова потянул за поводок, заставляя Эггзи задохнуться на мгновение, — если у тебя в будущем будут сессионные отношения, ошейник будет их символом.

— А ты не катишь? — с трудом, но всё же произнёс Эггзи. Гарри будто издевался, то разрешая ему вдохнуть, то мгновенно перекрывая доступ кислорода.

— Я твой учитель, — Гарри усмехнулся и наклонился к Эггзи. Поцелуй вышел жадным и осушающим, Эггзи даже не пытался отвечать и только повиновался, жадно хватая губами воздух, когда Гарри на мгновение отстранялся. После нескольких сильных укусов болели губы, и от этого непонятным образом хотелось ещё…

— Кроме того, — Гарри снова отпустил Эггзи, — это, фактически, аналог обручального кольца.

«Я почти не против», — обрывисто подумал Эггзи, а потом жаркий поцелуй убил в нём возможность думать. 

Как жаль, что это был единственный раз, когда Гарри надел на Эггзи ошейник.

Проходить бесконечное собеседование в «Кингсмэн» было нелегко. Зачастую от рекрутов требовалось гораздо больше, чем они могли. Чем они считали, что могли. Мерлин снова и снова показывал, что все границы, которые они очерчивают для себя, условны. Что если тебе больно и ты выбился из сил — это ещё только начало дороги. Порой Эггзи не мог понять, любил он Мерлина или ненавидел. Было ясно одно — инструктор из него был превосходный.

Если только считать слово «инструктор» синонимом слову «садист».

Все они прекрасно умели стрелять, но сегодня была итоговая проверка, сотая «итоговая», они все уже задолбались считать. Рокси дула на пальцы, пытаясь согреть их, Чарли о чём-то болтал с Руфусом, а Эггзи смотрел вперёд, на белоснежную дверь, куда каждый раз так страшно входить. Один раз за ней оказалась чисто белая комната, из которой потребовалось найти выход, а ещё один раз — взрывчатка, которой хватило бы, чтобы снести Великобританию. И Эггзи ещё преуменьшал.

Кабинет всегда был одним и тем же, а Мерлин не зря носил имя волшебника.

Эггзи вошёл первым, потому что ожидание мучило больше всего, и Мерлин кивнул на винтовку.

— Приступайте, Эггзи.

Эггзи облизнулся и надел наушники. Задание не казалось экстраординарным. Пока что единственная мишень находилась в положении, удобном для выстрела. Эггзи взял винтовку в руки.

— А кто это? — с деланным безразличием поинтересовался он.

— Человек, Эггзи. Стреляйте.

Эггзи постарался успокоиться и удобно устроил приклад на плече, прицелился, глотнул воздуха и снёс первую мишень, которая оказалась всего лишь проекцией. Он выдохнул, услышал довольный хмык Мерлина и продолжил.

Первой целью был взрослый, второй — подросток, потом — пятилетний ребёнок… Эггзи замер, не решаясь нажать на спусковой крючок, и секунд через двадцать Мерлин снова подал голос:

— Вы же знаете, что это проекция, Эггзи.

Знать-то он знал, но общий пиздец ситуации это не уменьшало. Эггзи вздрогнул, понимая, что у него дрожат руки. Он снова прицелился, слишком сильно вцепившись в винтовку, и выстрелил.

Стрелять пришлось дважды — в первый раз он промахнулся.

— Я поняла, — горько сказала Рокси уже вечером. Она откинула голову на плечо Эггзи и поёжилась. Они сидели на подоконнике в одном из многочисленных коридоров, и судя по тому, что их никто не искал, Мерлин не был против. — Он не проверял то, как мы умеем стрелять. Он проверял то, какие мишени мы готовы поразить.

Эггзи шумно выдохнул и сжал её руку.

— Я провалился только на ребёнке, — честно сказал он. Рокси вздохнула и закрыла лицо другой рукой.

— Я не провалилась, Эггзи. Не задумалась. Даже не притормозила, — она слишком сильно сжала пальцы, и её ногти больно впились в ладонь Эггзи.

Эггзи молча кивнул, и они уставились на белые стены, будто пытаясь рассмотреть в них своё будущее. Вдруг Рокси тряхнула головой.

— Мне нужно развеяться, — твёрдо сказала она и спрыгнула с подоконника. — Тебе тоже. Давай сбежим?

Эггзи посмотрел вверх, туда, где «не было» камеры.

— А получится? — он с сомнением пожал плечами.

Рокси хмыкнула и задрала голову.

— Мы идём отрываться, Мерлин! — крикнула она. — Пить, курить и трахаться! — и она расхохоталась, согнувшись пополам. Эггзи быстро к ней присоединился. В этом смехе было что-то нервное, нездоровое.

— Спать я с тобой не буду, — предупредил Эггзи, отсмеявшись. Рокси толкнула его с деланной обидой, и Эггзи пришлось отойти от неё на пару шагов. — А вот первые два пункта можно выполнить.

— Ты уже обломал все мои мечты, — провокационно заявила Рокси и лукаво улыбнулась, — но мы можем всё-таки попробовать сбежать!

У них получилось ускользнуть достаточно просто, «а это значит», авторитетно заявила Рокси, «завтра у нас с Мерлином тяжёлый разговор, и смазку нужно готовить сегодня». Эггзи вызвал такси и только потом понял, что он понятия не имеет, куда можно отвезти Рокси.

— К «Королеве Хокстон», — Рокси решила всё за него.

— Никогда там не был, — Эггзи пожал плечами, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, где это.

Рокси тихо хмыкнула и погладила его по плечу.

— Ты многое потерял. Там такой вид с террасы!

Эггзи хотел было сказать, что они едут пить, а не любоваться видом с террасы, но смолчал — он отчётливо чувствовал, что вся радость Рокси была больше наигранной, чем настоящей, и не хотел портить то неловкое спокойствие, которое, наконец, накрыло их.

Секьюрити пропустил их неожиданно быстро, но им пришлось долго ждать мартини, потому что официанты не справлялись с наплывом народа. Здесь было много людей, действительно много, и Эггзи порадовался, что они на крыше, а не в помещении, а то было бы трудно дышать.

— Здесь хорошо, — сказал он, когда они дождались заказа и добрались до ограждения террасы. Он старался, чтобы его голос звучал искренне. Конечно, здесь было красиво, да и мартини оказался что надо, но не об этом сейчас хотелось думать. Честно говоря, Эггзи вообще не хотел думать о чём-либо.

— Нам может стать ещё лучше, — вкрадчиво проговорила Рокси. Она взяла Эггзи за руку — теперь они точно выглядели как обычная парочка, которых на террасе было множество — и вложила ему в ладонь небольшую бумажную трубочку. Эггзи ощупал её, опустил взгляд вниз — и расхохотался.

— Серьёзно, Рокс, косяк?

Рокси пихнула его бедром и элегантным жестом достала зажигалку.

— Мне точно нужно что-нибудь посильнее мартини после этого дня, — она подмигнула Эггзи, — только не говори, что не курил.

— Курил, — честно признался Эггзи. — А ещё составлял и продавал. И даже выращивать пробовал. Но от тебя, признаюсь, не ожидал, — он обнял Рокси за талию и прижал к себе поближе. — Но нам сегодня можно, да?

— Сегодня можно всё, — довольно подтвердила Рокси, щёлкнула зажигалкой и затянулась, а потом дала прикурить Эггзи.

Во рту сразу стало горько, и Эггзи выдохнул дым в сторону Рокси. Та сразу зафыркала и оттолкнула его, едва не оставив пару ожогов самокруткой.

— Как ты думаешь, если мы упадём с крыши, нам поставят пару памятников? — он поднял голову вверх и прищурился. — Закат красивый. К слову.

— Розовый, — мечтательно выдохнула Рокси и пошатнулась на каблуках, схватив Эггзи за руку, — думаю, нам стоит сесть.

Эггзи кивнул и опустился прямо на пол, а Рокси устроилась рядом и с блаженным стоном скинула туфли. Эггзи приобнял её: если он будет падать, то только вместе с ней.

Они болтали и курили. Эггзи не совсем понимал, о чём: о собаках, о Гарри, о Мерлине, о Чарли, и Эггзи хотел сказать, что Чарли мудак, но они уже говорили снова о Мерлине, и оба согласились, что Мерлин — тоже мудак. «Симпатичный мудак», — добавила Рокси, и Эггзи закатил глаза, хотя в глубине души с ней согласился.

Он затянулся снова – косяк уже почти истлел в его руке. Закат, наполовину закрытый пеленой тумана, поплыл и смешался в одно розовое облако. Эггзи глупо улыбнулся и сглотнул: резко захотелось есть.

— Как ты думаешь, если мы встанем, мы сможем… это… сесть обратно? — он махнул рукой, и косяк упал куда-то в сторону. Кажется, с крыши. Эггзи проводил его грустным взглядом. — Ро-окс?

Та хихикнула, мягко потёрлась щекой о руку Эггзи, а потом как-то незаметно двинулась вперёд и поцеловала его. Её губы показались Эггзи ледяными, и он постарался отпихнуть Рокси, но руки почему-то двигались совсем не в нужные стороны, и ему пришлось ждать, пока Рокси отстранится сама.

— Ты… — начал было Эггзи, но Рокси фыркнула и широко зевнула, и он передумал отпихивать её, слишком мягким было её плечо. Да и Рокси, летящая с крыши, — это даже более обидно, чем косяк. По крайней мере, у Рокси её косяк можно отобрать.

Эггзи попробовал и обжёг пальцы, а Рокси попыталась затушить сигарету о свою руку, но тоже промахнулась — потому что её руку успели вовремя перехватить.

— Дядя Пе-е-е-ерси, — Рокси широко улыбнулась и полезла обниматься к агенту Персивалю. Правда, при этом она не убрала косяк, но Эггзи уже не видел, как Персиваль спасся от ожога, потому что Эггзи стало так хорошо-о, и тоже захотелось кого-нибудь обнять. Жаль только, что он, кажется, промахнулся и чуть не упал с крыши. Потом Персиваль закинул его на плечо задницей кверху, и Эггзи попытался протестовать, но получилось как-то невнятно, а где-то рядом хихикала Рокси.

Эггзи моргнул и очутился в казарме, куда их бесцеремонно закинули. Рядом стоял явно охуевший Чарли, а Эггзи расхохотался и потянулся к его ноге.

— Чарли, — тихо сказал он, и тому это явно не понравилось, поэтому Эггзи произнёс уже громче: — Ча-а-арли! — а то, что тот не заткнул уши — абсолютно его проблема.

— Чарли, ты — мудак, — оперативно и очень уверенно сказала Рокси, совсем немного опередив Эггзи.

— Мы решили!.. — добавил он и взмахнул рукой, кажется, не в ту сторону, где был Чарли…

Очнулись они от того, что их, кажется, топили. Эггзи вскочил с пола, на котором почему-то спал до этого, заранее набирая воздуха, и только потом понял, что вода была из таза, который на них так любезно вылил Чарли.

— Вставайте, придурки, — он вальяжно потянулся, — Мерлин сказал, в следующий раз придёт он сам, и ему будет, на что посмотреть, — Чарли ухмыльнулся в сторону Рокси, у которой через мокрую футболку просвечивали соски.

— А кто нас переодевал? — тупо спросил Эггзи. Вместо толстовки и джинсов на нём была обычная пижама, в которой он всегда спал.

— Я, — гордо сказал Чарли, — заодно полапал вас за все прекрасные места, — он заржал и отмахнулся от подушки, которую в него метнул Эггзи. — Что я, дебил, ваши пьяные тушки переворачивать? К Рокси какая-то женщина приходила, а к тебе, Эгги, Галахад, — уважения в голосе Чарли заметно прибавилось.

— А в кровать они нас положить не могли? — Рокси широко зевнула и покачнулась.

— А вы не заслужили, — Чарли хмыкнул, — весёлая была ночка, да? Вы хоть переспали? — Рокси и Эггзи переглянулись и синхронно покачали головами. — Ну и зря. Такую возможность упустили! — Чарли увернулся ещё от одной подушки (на этот раз её бросила Рокси) и поспешил убраться из комнаты.

— Рокс, что мы вчера курили? — убито поинтересовался Эггзи, протирая глаза. — Марихуана бы нас ещё на крыше отпустила!

— А это была не марихуана, — Рокси дёрнула плечом и зашипела — кажется, не только у Эггзи затекло всё тело, — Это гашиш… ещё с чем-то… не помню… — она широко зевнула и вздрогнула. — Перси меня убьёт, — заключила она. — А Галахад убьёт тебя, — добавила Рокси после недолгого раздумья.

— А Мерлин убьёт нас обоих, — мрачно заключил Эггзи и поморщился, отгоняя все плохие мысли. — И на наших телах будущие агенты будут учиться расчленять трупы противников. А Чарли станет Ланселотом.

— Бедное агентство, — Рокси повела многострадальным плечом, — Ладно, не будем сочувствовать нашим предполагаемым, — Рокси широко зевнула, — убийцам. Пошли переодеваться. На казнь нужно идти торжественно.

Мерлин ждал их не один. Персиваль хранил вечно невозмутимый вид, и Эггзи посмеялся бы над его каменным лицом, если бы не взгляд Гарри. Кажется, от него исходили _волны_ презрения, и чёрт, это была не та эмоция, которую Эггзи хотелось бы у него вызывать.

— Рокси — налево, Эггзи — направо, — Мерлин обернулся и кивнул на комнаты позади себя, — камер в их нет, так что кричите погромче. Я хочу послушать.

Рокси и Эггзи переглянулись. Эггзи молча пожелал Рокси удачи и кивнул ей, та взмахнула головой, откидывая волосы, и без страха направилась к Персивалю.

Пока не захлопнулась дверь в комнату, Гарри молчал. Его ладони постоянно сжимались в кулаки, будто он не выдерживал, но тут же напоминал себе о контроле. Эггзи опустил голову и опёрся о стену, старательно не смотря на Гарри.

— Мне было тяжело, — честно начал Эггзи, не выдержав долгого угнетающего молчания, — и я…

— Молчать, — тихо, почти одними губами приказал Гарри, и Эггзи осёкся, опускаясь на скамью рядом. Помещение выглядело как камера, как сказать, и единственное окно было где-то на расстоянии трёх метров от пола и напоминало скорее форточку…

— Смотри на меня!

Это Гарри уже почти прокричал, и Эггзи, вздрогнув, перестал отводить взгляд. Он закусил губу и вздохнул, посмотрев на Гарри, Гарри, который выглядел так разъярённо, будто Эггзи самовольно отправился на суперопасное задание, поубивал кучу людей и чудом выжил, а не скурил маленький безобидный косяк.

— Это, — яростно начал Гарри, — неуважение не только к наставникам, но и к самому, блядь, себе. Вот так идти и курить дрянь способен только мальчишка-идиот, которому нечего терять, и который не ценит ничего, что делается ради него. Твои мозги остались там же, где и этот проклятый косяк?!

Эггзи даже опешил. Он чувствовал, насколько Гарри зол, но такого всё равно не ожидал. Может, это было справедливо?

Да ни хуя!

— Ты мне не мамочка, Гарри, — он не собирался произносить это громко, но в итоге всё равно почти кричал. — Я всего лишь попытался расслабиться. Знаешь, стрелять в пятилетних детей немножечко сложно!

— Я бы понял, если бы ты напился до чёртиков, — Гарри ощутимо скривился, — но ты предпочёл травить себе мозги этой дрянью. Ты даже не знал, что это!

— Какая разница, — прошипел Эггзи сквозь зубы. Он не отводил от Гарри взгляда, зло смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Ты и сам ничего не понимаешь! Если бы я знал, что в Кингсмэн из меня будут растить послушную собачку, с радостным лаем выполняющую каждый приказ, я бы тебе сам в пабе врезал!

— Попробовал бы врезать, — с сарказмом поправил Гарри.

Эггзи сжал кулаки и впился ногтями в ладони, почти не ощущая рук.

— Перестань хоть на минуту бахвалиться и послушай меня, — он устало выдохнул и опустил взгляд, не выдерживая напряжения, — Гарри, это было тяжело для меня. Тяжело, неприятно и непривычно. Я всего лишь хотел расслабиться, как умел.

— Ты мог прийти ко мне, — неожиданно тихо произнёс Гарри, и это оказалось последней каплей. Эггзи вскочил на ноги и толкнул его в грудь, не задумываясь о том, что переходит негласные границы, всегда стоящие между ними.

— Конечно, теперь я по каждому поводу буду бегать к тебе и просить избить меня! Может, это у тебя обычная практика? Иди и предложи это Рокси!

— Мой ученик ты, а не Рокси, — уже спокойно сказал Гарри. Он взял себя в руки, и за это Эггзи разозлился на него ещё больше — у самого Эггзи с этим действительно были проблемы.

— И мне кажется, — добавил Гарри, подходя ближе к нему, — что ты совсем разучился думать, мальчишка.

От его взгляда Эггзи вздрогнул, но завёлся ещё сильнее:

— Да какого хуя? Мне двадцать два, и я вполне способен…

— Прокурить себе мозги до состояния овоща. Конечно, — во глазах Гарри читалось такое презрение, что Эггзи невольно передёрнуло. — Я разочарован.

Они столкнулись взглядами, и Эггзи показалось, что он физически почувствовал тяжёлое напряжение между ними. Он стиснул зубы. И опустил голову. 

Гарри направился к двери из комнаты, и Эггзи старался не смотреть, как тот уходит. Эггзи всё ещё не считал, что он был неправ, но в груди засела едкая горечь, а в голове, словно звучные удары гонга, снова и снова билось: разочарован.

Больше всего на свете Эггзи боялся чужого разочарования. Он ушёл из гимнастики, потому что боялся реакции своей компании. Он покинул морфлот из-за матери, из-за её слёз, но он помнил взгляд капитана, в котором так и скользило это гадкое чувство пополам с жалостью. И он по-настоящему боялся разочаровать Гарри. Он делал всё, чтобы Гарри им гордился.

Но этого было недостаточно.

На тренировках Эггзи выкладывался по полной. Он намеренно мучил себя, пытался превзойти, поставить одному ему понятный рекорд. Он учил информацию ночами напролёт, чтобы написать тест, который он и так бы прошёл, используя логику, без утомительной зубрёжки. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать. Не задумываться.

Эггзи всё надеялся, что Гарри придёт на тренировку, на одну из сотни тренировок. Рокси тоже немного повздорила с Персивалем, но уже через пару дней они снова помирились — да и Эггзи сомневался, что Персиваль вообще с кем-то ссорился. Скорее, Рокси дулась.

Только через неделю Эггзи понял, насколько же он привык к постоянному присутствию Гарри в своей жизни. Он скучал. Он уже был готов извиниться так, как пожелает Гарри. Никогда не прикасаться к травке. Признать, что был неправ.

Поэтому и не шёл к Гарри. Вот ещё. Эггзи не собирался сдаваться так просто, особенно — перед самим собой.

Он так запутался во всём этом, что однажды просто взял и вызвал такси. Назло непонятно кому. Может быть, назло себе.

Гарри встретил его на пороге. Молча посмотрел на него. Не поздоровался. Эггзи тоже промолчал, упрямо кусая губы. И Гарри вдруг шагнул в сторону, пропуская его внутрь. Так же, молча.

Гарри разместился в кресле. Он выглядел очень домашним в мягких фланелевых штанах и халате. Эггзи не мог сказать, что шло Гарри больше — вот такое уютное одеяние или костюм.

Эггзи не решился сесть. Ему казалось, что стоит только расслабиться, и он тут же перестанет себя контролировать. Он встал перед Гарри, прямо, с военной выправкой. Сложил руки за спиной. Вскинул подбородок. Приготовился слушать.

Гарри молчал. Не сводил с него взгляда, и на этот раз Эггзи даже не мог хотя бы примерно догадаться, что тот чувствует. Это молчание не было напряжённым, нет. Гарри ждал, Эггзи тоже, и всё зависело от того, кто сдастся первым. Эггзи не сомневался в личности проигравшего.

— Допустим, я виноват, — резко сказал он. Под изучающим взглядом Гарри он на мгновение потерялся, но упорно продолжил — надеясь, что произносит это с прежней уверенностью. — Мне теперь извиняться?

Гарри закатил глаза. Он вдруг притянул Эггзи к себе на колени — мягко, но неотвратимо, — и повёл ладонью по пояснице, поглаживая, успокаивая и приручая. Эггзи даже не пришли в голову обычные для него сравнения с укрощением всяких там норовистых животных — он просто расслабился и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть мягкому, тёплому, ласковому Гарри. Эггзи отчаянно хотел верить, что всё, что прощение получено, но тяжёлое чувство в груди не желало отпускать его, и, кажется, Гарри это понял.

— В чём ты виноват передо мной? — прямо спросил Гарри. Он гладил Эггзи по затылку, скользя пальцами по волосам, и это вызывало приятное щекочущее ощущение. Эггзи улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза. Казалось, если сунуть Гарри в клетку со львами, кошечки умрут от наслаждения, потому что Гарри загладит их до умопомрачения. А, вот и сравнения с дикими животными.

— Я не должен был расслабляться так, — признал Эггзи, зажмурившись, а потом перехватил ладонь Гарри и поднёс к губам, поцеловал, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Гарри склонил голову к плечу, расслабленный и всё же сильный, и на мгновение Эггзи замер, любуясь им, чувствуя его. И, стряхнув очередное наваждение (словно заколдованный — Гарри точно ведьмак), потянулся вперёд, за поцелуем — но наткнулся грудью на выставленную ладонь.

— В этом ты виноват только перед собой.

— Ой, да брось, — Эггзи примиряюще улыбнулся и отстранился от Гарри. Сидеть на его коленях было ужасно неудобно, но от этого — не менее возбуждающе. Гарри, пусть и отказав в поцелуе, поддерживал его за поясницу сильной и уверенной рукой, и чувствовать это было неожиданно приятно, хоть и странно.

Эггзи хотел сказать что-то ещё — но тут же забыл, что, потому что Гарри зажал ему рот ладонью, и ему наверняка было неудобно выворачивать руку так, но от этого прикосновения у Эггзи сразу пересохло во рту, словно рефлекс какой-то новый открылся. И ещё с невозможной силой захотелось провести языком по подставленным пальцам.

— Подумай, прежде чем скажешь, — предупредил Гарри. В его тоне слышались нотки силы и власти, и Эггзи прекрасно понимал, с чем это связано — как, мать вашу, можно думать, когда ты сидишь на коленях Гарри Ёбаного Харта (ему нужно официально сменить имя), а каждое его движение усиливает твой стояк.

Нет, и правда усиливает. Эггзи не стеснялся, но с колен Гарри сполз на пол и устроился щекой у него на бедре.

— Ну и какое у меня будет наказание? — игриво спросил он, не стараясь скрыть насмешку в голосе. Гарри приподнял уголки губ, хотя в его взгляде не было ни капли смеха, и только потом до Эггзи дошло, что он сказал.

Что он, блядь, сказал.

— Я же говорил — следи за языком, — подъебнул Гарри и опустился рядом.

Эггзи первым потянулся к нему за поцелуем и попытался запустить руки под полы халата, но Гарри жёстко перехватил его ладони, заставил завести за спину. Эггзи затаил дыхание. Будь это обычный секс, он бы ни за что не послушался и продолжил. Но сейчас он чувствовал след от пальцев Гарри на запястьях и не мог не подчиниться.

Может быть, только подсознательно, но Эггзи знал, что говорил.

— Я сам, — Гарри накрыл пальцами его щеку, погладил, едва заметно очертил скулу. И убрал руку. Эггзи не увидел сам замах, но его голова мотнулась влево, а лицо закололо. Пощёчина не принесла боли, только обиду.

Эггзи попытался подать голос — чёрт, Гарри мог бы и предупредить! — но Гарри бесцеремонно зажал ладонью его рот, и Эггзи выдохнул, понимая, что сегодня от него ничего не зависит.

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и _ёбаный Иисус_ , Эггзи ненавидел такие моменты. Он не мог отвести взгляд, кажется, не мог даже моргнуть, по щеке скатилась слеза — то ли из-за пощёчины, то ли из-за того, что глаза пересохли, плевать. Гарри улыбнулся, но Эггзи его улыбка почему-то показалась оскалом.

К следующему удару он тоже не был готов, теперь обожгло другую щёку, но Эггзи даже не прижал к ней ладонь, вообще никак не отреагировал. Зато, наконец, смог оторвать от Гарри взгляд.

— Задницей кверху, — скомандовал Гарри. Эггзи почему-то помедлил, зажмурился, ожидая ещё одного удара, но, кажется, его пощадили — правда, только в этот момент. Он опустился на колени, мельком подумав, что говорить нужно было сразу в той-самой-комнате. Стоять на кушетке значительно удобнее, чем на…

Гарри ударил, безжалостно, без предупреждения, даже не приспустив брюки. Эггзи шумно выдохнул и качнулся на локтях, прогибаясь в спине. Он не пытался уйти от удара, да это и было бесполезно. Даже наоборот: он подставился.

Гарри хмыкнул — почему-то сейчас Эггзи услышал это особенно чётко — и снова замахнулся: громкий звук удара разнёсся по комнате, локти Эггзи подломились, и он завалился вперёд, отчаянно пытаясь не дрожать.

— Встань, — скомандовал Гарри, и Эггзи оказался на ногах быстрее, чем за секунду, хотя только что думал, что при всём желании не сможет подняться. Очевидно, здесь требовалось не его желание.

Гарри направился наверх, и Эггзи поспешил за ним, прекрасно зная, куда они идут. В этой комнате было как-то привычнее, пусть это и значило, что Гарри задумал что-то ещё. Или не задумал? Эггзи не мог предугадать.

— У тебя двадцать секунд. Раздевайся, — Гарри шумно захлопнул дверь, и бесценные пять секунд Эггзи потратил только на то, чтобы осознать приказ. Его руки больше не дрожали, и он быстро стащил брюки с носками, расстегнул рубашку, попробовал стянуть её — и тут же получил по рукам.

— Время вышло, — с ледяным спокойствием произнёс Гарри, но Эггзи это уже не обманывало: он слышал, что дыхание Гарри сбилось, он видел, что зрачки Гарри расширены, он видел, как Гарри едва заметно облизнулся. Эггзи несмело улыбнулся ему и сам, без приказа, занял место на кушетке, встал правильно, закусив губу.

Когда мощная рука Гарри опустилась на бёдра, Эггзи пожалел об этом, потому что он чуть не прокусил эту самую губу, двинувшись вперёд. Предательские руки уже почти отказывались держать его, но Эггзи ещё мог хоть как-то контролировать их.

— Да, кстати, — Гарри царапнул кончиками пальцев поясницу Эггзи, прошёлся по выступающим позвонкам, будто в ласке, — можешь говорить.

Эггзи вздрогнул — чего-чего, а ласковых прикосновений он точно не ожидал, а смысл приказа вообще поставил его в тупик. На мгновение.

Можешь говорить — это словно «можешь нести всякую чушь», только с налётом типичного пафоса Гарри.

— Блядь, — рвано выдохнул Эггзи, и одновременно с его словами Гарри снова отвесил удар, поэтому получилось скорее что-то вроде «бля-а-а-адь», Эггзи подался назад, стараясь потереться об руку Гарри, а когда не вышло, только разочарованно выдохнул. — Подрочи мне, — попросил он, утыкаясь лицом в свои же ладони. Плечи уже сводило, а ведь это было только начало, — Пожалуйста, Гарри, подрочи мне…

Потому что иногда проще попросить, чем терпеть. Гарри сам научил его этому.

— А ты помнишь, что это наказание? — резко прервал его Гарри и ударил несколько раз подряд, без остановки, не жалея, и этим окончательно заткнул Эггзи. Тот постарался потереться членом о кушетку, даже прогнулся ещё сильнее, но этого было мало, как же этого было мало…

— А ты не должен связать мне руки? — Эггзи пошёл по другому пути и начал язвить, но это всё, на что хватило его сил.

— А ты хочешь? — Гарри говорил привычно небрежно и провёл ногтями по следам на бёдрах. Эггзи зашипел и дёрнулся. Дело не в чёртовой боли, совсем нет. Совсем, блядь, нет.

— Лучше кляп, — сдавленно сказал он, — его хотя бы можно кусать.

— Может быть, я хочу тебя слышать.

Словно в ответ на его слова Эггзи жадно застонал, когда скорее услышал удар, чем почувствовал его. Ягодицы горели, но это был до безумия приятный жар, и каждый удар только увеличивал его, Эггзи сейчас сам сгорит, если не получит облегчения. И поэтому Эггзи начал просить. Он не совсем понимал, чего: это были бессвязные всхлипы пополам с «Гарри, ещё», «Гарри, пожалуйста», «ГарриГарриГарри». Сознание окончательно помутилось. Эггзи подставлял уже онемевшие бёдра, выгибался и слабо дрожал в ожидании нового удара. Член стоял как каменный, и Эггзи уже даже почти не пытался потереться о кушетку, это всё равно было бессмысленным.

Гарри ударил снова, жёстко, не останавливаясь, и Эггзи ощутил неожиданные для самого себя слёзы на щеках, и стало тяжело дышать от забитого носа. Он хватанул пересохшим ртом воздух и внезапно понял — всё. Жёсткие удары и прикосновения больше не приносили такой сильной — желанной — боли. И блядь, того, что он получил, ему было мало, член тёрся о кушетку, пачкая её смазкой, и осталось совсем чуть-чуть… 

Эггзи привстал, но Гарри цокнул языком и надавил на его поясницу, и пришлось подчиниться. Эггзи тихо застонал и прикусил губу, как — ему — нужен — чёртов — кляп. Гарри огладил ягодицы, надавил ногтями, почти безжалостно, мать его, это обожгло где-то прямо в мозгу, а потом Гарри обхватил член Эггзи, и невозможно было не толкаться в его руку. Эггзи казалось, что он скулит, и это было так сильно, и много, а следом он услышал, что Гарри замахнулся — и со следующим резким ударом, много сильнее предыдущих, Эггзи кончил. Нет, не так: у него подогнулись локти, он упал лицом вниз и дёргался, как от конвульсий, жуткое, наверное, было зрелище, но он не был способен себя контролировать — всё тело полыхало, внутри что-то мелко и оглушительно взрывалось, и было одновременно нестерпимо хорошо и отчаянно больно. А Гарри нежно гладил его бёдра, и теперь его лёгкие прикосновения ощущались даже ярче, чем сильные удары.

Наверное, нужно было предложить ответную помощь, но у Эггзи не было никаких сил, у него не было даже уверенности, что он сможет дойти до ванной. Гарри провёл пальцами по его губам, размазывая его, Эггзи, собственную сперму, и ему показалось, что у него встанет снова, а тогда он точно умрёт, потому что он не выдержит ещё раз.

— Тебе помочь? — со сдержанным участием спросил Гарри, и Эггзи благодарно кивнул, а через мгновение подумал, что Гарри умеет добиваться своего, потому что у Эггзи даже не возникло мысли заспорить.

— Мы сейчас опять поругаемся, — Эггзи плюхнулся в кресло и закрыл лицо руками, — давай, начинай, а я послушаю и пострадаю.

— Спасибо за разрешение, — саркастично ответил Гарри, и Эггзи остро захотелось врезать ему со всей силы. Хорошо, что он всё-таки научился держать себя в руках.

— Я знал, что справлюсь! — воскликнул он, убирая руки от лица, и тут же пожалел об этом. Гарри редко терял самообладание, но, кажется, сейчас он был близок к этому.

— Ты не слушаешь Мерлина, — жёстко сказал он, — который ясно приказал всем покинуть горящее, мать его, здание.

— Я лучше знаю, что делаю!

— Ты думаешь, твоя жизнь стоит пустых капризов? — Гарри сжал кулаки, как будто бы собрался драться. Эггзи вздрогнул, а потом выдохнул и опустил глаза.

— Прости, — неловко сказал он, — я не должен был заставлять тебя волноваться.

— Ты не должен был, — Гарри говорил с всё ещё ощутимой яростью, но уже гораздо мягче, — так подставлять себя. В следующий раз меня может не оказаться рядом.

— Ну уж нет, — Эггзи улыбнулся и потянулся к возвышающемуся над ним Гарри, прикасаясь его к бедру, — я же знаю, ты всегда будешь рядом.

Он прижался к Гарри, чувствуя, насколько тот напряжён. Внезапно на Эггзи накатил резкий и болезненный стыд. Эггзи по-прежнему был уверен, что сделал всё верно. Но, быть может, был и более правильный способ выйти из той ситуации.

— Прости, — ещё раз произнёс он, ожидая, что Гарри поймёт. Гарри всегда понимал, и вот сейчас его взгляд из пронзительного стал успокаивающим. Он положил ладонь на горло Эггзи, чуть надавил, и тот без возражений подставился.

— Ты всё ещё не умеешь доверять, — задумчиво произнёс Гарри, — и ждать. Непозволительные качества как для солдата, так и для агента. И для Нижнего, разумеется, тоже.

Эггзи задрожал в предвкушении и старался не раскрывать рот от зарождающегося возбуждения. 

— Ты учишь меня доверять вот уже дохуя времени. Ты не уверен во мне? — спросил он. Невнятный страх задавать такие вопросы пропал совсем недавно, и Эггзи был этому чрезвычайно рад — раньше он считал подобное слишком интимным, но разве между ним и Гарри всё ещё были какие-то барьеры?

— Я больше чем верю в тебя, — Гарри коснулся его подбородка, заставил поднять голову, всмотрелся в глаза. Неожиданно хмыкнул и снова провёл ладонью по шее Эггзи, остановился там, где прощупывался пульс. Эггзи сам почувствовал, как его сонная артерия бьётся в подушечки пальцев Гарри.

— Раздевайся, — неожиданно приказал он и отстранился. Эггзи выдохнул и нервно облизнулся, пытаясь не дрожать. Пальцы плохо слушались его, и раздевание заняло больше времени, чем планировалось.

— Неужели тебе так нравится делать это на время? — спокойно спросил Гарри, а ведь Эггзи догадывался, чего ему стоит сохранять такое спокойствие. — Ложись, — Гарри кивнул на кровать.

— Ты не скажешь мне… — осторожно начал Эггзи, но Гарри не дал ему договорить:

— Позже.

Эггзи сглотнул и опустился на кровать, вжимаясь лицом в подушку. Если Гарри собирался попробовать что-нибудь новое, он всегда сначала разговаривал с Эггзи, спрашивал его мнение, подробно всё разъяснял, но не заставлял делать что-либо против воли. Эггзи никогда не сопротивлялся и не отказывался, и он искренне считал, что теперь полностью доверяет Гарри, поэтому сейчас резко стало неловко. Впрочем, Эггзи постарался с этим справиться.

— Перевернись, — судя по звукам, Гарри раздевался. Эггзи лёг на спину и молча наблюдал за тем, как Гарри снимал с себя одежду. Эггзи улыбнулся про себя и посчитал это небольшое шоу неплохой компенсацией за недомолвки.

— А носки на подтяжках — это почти как чулки, — небрежно произнёс Эггзи, разваливаясь поудобнее. — Каковы мои шансы заставить тебя надеть чулки?

— Велики шансы, — Гарри без церемоний стащил носки вместе с подтяжками, — что их наденешь ты.

Эггзи облизнулся и провокационно развёл ноги. Он окончательно расслабился и уверился в том, что всё будет нормально.

— Думаю, мне пойдёт, — шёпотом сообщил он, а потом потянулся к Гарри, — если уж тут обломал, каковы мои шансы на поцелуй?

В поцелуе Гарри не отказал. Эггзи вцепился в его плечи, и медленно, со вкусом, целовал его, потом сместился, начал легко прихватывать губами кожу на шее, не оставляя засосов, куснул в плечо и застонал, когда Гарри подхватил его под поясницу, прижимая к себе.

Гарри отстранился, и Эггзи, недоуменно моргая, машинально потянулся следом за ним, желая продлить ласку. Гарри коснулся его груди, останавливая, но всё-таки провёл ногтями по коже, несильно сжал сосок. Эггзи глубоко вдохнул и откинулся на кровать.

— Мы ведь здесь не за этим? — без какой-либо радости спросил он. Гарри опустился на постель рядом.

— Не за этим.

Гарри сжал ладонь Эггзи — как всегда, когда им нужно было обсудить что-либо, потенциально неприятное. Эггзи, предчувствуя это, вздохнул и боднул Гарри в плечо — не томи, рассказывай.

Гарри провёл рукой по его шее, погладил впадинку между ключицами, надавил на кадык — несильно, но Эггзи хватило. Гарри внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, и Эггзи отчаянно старался не отвести взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, что такое асфиксия? — всё-таки начал Гарри, и Эггзи мысленно порадовался, что прервалось это неловкое, странное, напряжённое молчание. И только через секунду понял, что именно спросил Гарри.

— Ты хочешь меня задушить? — уточнил Эггзи, нервно сжимая кулаки. Он знал, что эта сессия не будет простой, и, тем не менее, не ожидал такого. Он вообще никогда не мог предугадать следующий шаг Гарри.

— Придушить, — поправил Гарри. Его рука всё ещё была на шее Эггзи, и тот дёрнулся, стараясь отстраниться подальше.

— А как же стоп-слово? — Эггзи накрыл ладонь Гарри своей. Гарри с лёгкостью выдержал его взгляд.

— Ты можешь применить его, — он выдержал паузу, — но я бы не хотел этого.

Эггзи тихо хмыкнул.

— А это не психологическое давление, нет? — с усмешкой спросил он. — Мне показалось, или одно из твоих правил — разумность?

— Это не мои правила. И я знаю, что я предлагаю, — Гарри был спокоен, он не давил, хотя мог — если бы он захотел, он бы заставил Эггзи сделать абсолютно всё, что угодно. Однако он всё ещё оставлял Эггзи возможность выбирать между… между доверием и недоверием?

Но ведь в их отношениях не было недоверия. Эггзи верил Гарри, без этого каждая их такая встреча была бы бессмысленной. Но чёрт, это не самое важное.

Важно то, что Эггзи доверял Гарри. Во всём. И только поэтому он кивнул.

— Я закрою глаза? — спросил он и, не дождавшись кивка, зажмурился. Вопреки ожиданиям, Гарри не усилил нажим ладони на шее: он снова склонился к Эггзи и поцеловал его, а потом произнёс:

— Лучше открой. Так тебе будет легче.

Эггзи мог бы поспорить, но покорно распахнул глаза и набрал воздуха, словно стараясь защитить себя, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно.

Гарри погладил его по щеке — едва ощутимое, но горячее прикосновение. Эггзи неконтролируемо задрожал, выдохнул и закусил губу. Ожидание томило даже больше, чем опасность эксперимента. Гарри смотрел ему в глаза — не просто смотрел, кажется, гипнотизировал.

Гарри нависал сверху, такой спокойный и с этой своей идеальной причёской, но зрачки у него были просто огромными, и Эггзи почувствовал себя, словно кролик перед удавом. Горячие пальцы незаметно, но неотвратимо оказались у него на горле, и с каждой секундой становились всё горячее и тяжелее, но Эггзи смотрел только в глаза Гарри, кажется, самостоятельно задержав дыхание. Лёгкие загорели огнём, и Эггзи судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как пальцы на его горле стали мешать дыханию. Ещё несильно и терпимо, но с каждой секундой всё мощнее и жёстче.

Эггзи мог только смотреть Гарри в глаза.

Зашумело в голове. Отчаянно захотелось вздохнуть ещё, но Эггзи не осмелился, пригвождённый взглядом и ладонями. Резко стало горячо лицу, и занемели щёки — наверное, кровь приливала, и Эггзи казалось, что его стали укачивать огромные, ритмичные волны. От взгляда Гарри — самоконтроль, скрывающий бурю чувств, Эггзи знал и видел это — что-то сладко сжалось внутри. Эггзи попытался сглотнуть, и не смог, и запаниковал, остро ощущая неотвратимую хватку на горле, но потом внезапно расслабился, потому что у Гарри были приятно горячие, уверенные руки, и этот взгляд…

Эггзи запрокинул голову, падая в нарастающий шум в голове и почти теряя сознание.

Пальцы на горле разжались, и Эггзи показалось, что он слышит, как в его сонной артерии жарко шумит кровь. С жадностью глотая воздух, он барахтался в неожиданной, окрашенной алым эйфории, смешанной с каким-то первобытным ужасом. Эггзи захотелось одновременно рвануть подальше, держась за многострадальную шею (глотать больно, да и во рту пересохло); но в то же время в нём не осталось ни капли силы, и блаженная слабость разлилась по телу, и хотелось раскинуться и подставиться Гарри, пусть делает всё, что угодно…

Гарри ласково гладил его по горящей шее и шептал в ухо что-то совершенно бессмысленное, но приятное. От этого было тепло, почти жарко, и так хорошо, что Эггзи закрыл глаза и позволил себе утонуть в охватившем его чувстве.

И тут прикосновения Гарри к шее из ласковых снова превратились в неотвратимое давление, но Эггзи даже не думал дёргаться — только с трудом открыл глаза, позволяя Гарри душить его. Кажется, в этот раз они продержались дольше. Когда Эггзи снова смог дышать, у него горело не только лицо и лёгкие, но и всё тело, но каждый вздох после этого был словно… словно… Эггзи не был способен в таком состоянии подыскивать верные метафоры.

А Гарри снова нежно гладил его, скользил ладонями по шее и по груди, по бокам и по животу, и Эггзи, ошалевший и потерявший контроль надо всем на свете, чувствовал только его возбуждение. От упирающегося в бедро члена Гарри Эггзи сам стремительно возбудился, словно ему было пятнадцать.

— Ты молодец, — сказал Гарри прямо в его губы, — ты молодец, Эггзи.

Эггзи не выдержал и поцеловал его, и он знал, что если сейчас Гарри снова попробует его задушить — он не будет сопротивляться. Кажется, Гарри тоже это понял и совсем убрал руки, только принялся целовать шею, и Эггзи вздрагивал, когда чувствовал влажный язык на коже, которая, кажется, на самом деле горела. У него совершенно не осталось сил, а непонятная эйфория спутала все мысли, и он вжимался в Гарри и тёрся твёрдым изнывающим членом об его живот, слабо впивался ногтями в спину. Эггзи мстил — за влажные губы на коже, за прикосновения к шее, после которых Эггзи всякий раз казалось, что он кончает, за руки, оставляющие синяки на бёдрах, к которым так совершенно идиотски приятно прикасаться потом.

Гарри водил ладонями по его телу, и если вначале Эггзи не оценил лёгких прикосновений, то потом, когда ласки Гарри стали более настойчивыми, он запретил себе думать, только наслаждался, вдыхая запах дорогого одеколона пополам с потом…

— Прекрати меня дразнить, — прошипел Эггзи наконец и обхватил Гарри ногами, — чёрт, как же я тебя хочу…

Эггзи сам оставил несколько меток на шее Гарри и с удовлетворением подумал, что уж теперь он получит своё.

— Давай, — попросил он, а когда не помогло, толкнул Гарри, заставляя прислушаться к себе. — Давай. Выеби меня. Блядь, как же я хочу тебя, — повторился он. Гарри усмехнулся и вдруг укусил его шею, прямо там, где уже наверняка был синяк, и Эггзи сладко содрогнулся — на мгновение ему снова показалось, что в лёгких нет воздуха, и он беспомощно подчинился Гарри, ведомый только его волей. Член стал ещё твёрже, как будто бы это было возможно, а потом Гарри отпустил его и мягко проговорил:

— Ты же не думаешь, что сегодня будешь командовать?

Эггзи осоловело покачал головой и шумно вздохнул. Кислород сладко разлился по всему его телу, и Эггзи не мог сказать, что было приятнее: чувствовать, как каждая клеточка наполняется жизнью, или наоборот, дёргаться, отдаваться чужим рукам, ощущая, что твоя жизнь зависит только от желания человека, которому ты отдал себя.

Эггзи приподнялся на ватных ногах, когда Гарри коснулся пальцами его паха. Впервые в жизни Эггзи не нужно было расслабляться: он чувствовал себя выпитым до дна и невозможно счастливым. Пальцы внутри так правильно давили, дарили удовольствие, и Эггзи подчинялся этому удовольствию, даже не пробуя как-нибудь ответить. Впрочем, Гарри явно всё устраивало — он тоже выглядел непривычно взбудораженным, целовал Эггзи всё время, пока трахал его пальцами, явно наслаждался чужой беспомощностью. Гарри вёл себя максимально собственнически, и Эггзи не мог его в этом упрекнуть.

Он хотел было сказать, что уже хватит, но вспомнил, что сегодня он ничего не решает, и с улыбкой откинулся на подушки, бессовестно и совершенно эгоистично наслаждаясь. Эггзи прищурился, когда Гарри вытащил пальцы, и сам закинул ноги ему на плечи. Кожа скользнула по коже, и это было настолько непередаваемое ощущение, что Эггзи блаженно зажмурился, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить этот момент.

Он не слишком помнил проникновения как такового, Гарри просто толкнулся вперёд, накрыл собой, придавил к кровати, и стало до чёртиков хорошо, хотя и до этого было неплохо, а потом такое же, сильное, собственническое движение снова толкнуло Эггзи вверх по кровати, заставило немного проехаться по простыням, а ещё вырвало из его горла стон — и, кажется, ничто не могло подстегнуть Гарри сильнее.

Эггзи не слишком хорошо помнил, что было дальше. Кажется, он кричал. Он отдавался Гарри в самом мерзком значения слова «отдаваться», получая неистовый кайф от этого. И под конец он совсем не двигался, потому что все силы уходили на беспорядочный шёпот и стоны. Даже оргазм на фоне этого прошёл как-то незаметно, просто одна из многочисленных вспышек удовольствия, может, самая яркая из них. Эггзи отрубился сразу после того, как кончил, но он не мог сказать, чтобы ему было хоть немного стыдно.

Опыт с асфиксией стал настоящим открытием для Эггзи по части доверия — пожалуй, намного большим, чем все остальные сессии.

Гарри стал придушивать его в самые неожиданные моменты — один раз это было в коридоре, в слепой зоне камер, потом — как-то после пары бокалов виски, всё чаще и чаще, и вначале Эггзи чувствовал искренний ужас, барахтался и сопротивлялся, но… но не мог заставить себя вырваться из уверенных рук Гарри. Эггзи подставлялся ему. И с каждым разом реагировал всё спокойнее, принимал это, а однажды просто улыбнулся Гарри и расслабился, потому что знал — Гарри не даст ему задохнуться.

Гарри сказал: это нормально. Гарри сказал: это частая и естественная практика. Гарри сказал: ты должен доверять мне.

Эггзи сидел, вжимаясь лбом в колени. Гарри не давил и не принуждал. Сейчас он совсем ничего не делал, даже не прикасался. Только наблюдал, но от этого, слишком пристального внимания Эггзи чувствовал себя словно под рентгеном.

— Я так понимаю, это не предложение, — неуверенно произнёс он. Во рту пересохло, но у него на самом деле не было сил сходить за водой до кухни. Приказ Гарри словно выморозил тело, выстудил его, и даже двигаться было больно. Выдуманная боль. Эггзи думал, так только у психов бывает. Ну, или он уже сошёл с ума, тоже вариант.

— Это стандартная сессия, Эггзи. Как и те, которые мы проходили раньше, — Гарри прикоснулся к его плечу, и только сейчас Эггзи понял, что значит «обжигающее прикосновение». Он рефлекторно дёрнулся, отстранился, даже сам не понял, почему. Наверное, ему хотелось защититься. Впервые за долгое время он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Лучше бы ты меня задушил, — мрачно произнёс Эггзи и снова опустил голову. Когда Гарри лишил его воздуха в первый раз, это вызвало панику. После — нет. Он доверял Гарри. Когда Гарри сказал, что на новой сессии будет не только он сам…

Гарри, в общем-то, не пытался избавить его от недоверия ко всем людям. Он пытался искоренить из Эггзи недоверие к самому себе, к близким. Если доверять кому-то, то доверять во всём, и Эггзи принимал это, ровно до сегодняшнего дня.

— Я не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя, — твёрдо сказал он, по крайней мере, ему хотелось думать, что это было сказано твёрдо. Мысль о том, чтобы довериться _совсем_ постороннему человеку, ужасала. В самом прямом смысле — Эггзи покрылся холодной испариной. Он принимал от Гарри и боль, и унижение, потому что это, чёрт возьми, был Гарри, е-г-о Гарри, который по умолчанию не мог предать или подставить. Эггзи никогда ещё не испытывал такого доверия. 

— Я тебя не спрашиваю, — ещё раз напомнил Гарри. Он больше не пытался прикоснуться к Эггзи, и по голосу было слышно, что его задела реакция на предыдущее касание. На этот раз Эггзи не считал себя виноватым. Он вообще себя не контролировал.

— А как же твои чёртовы каноны? — Эггзи безразлично повёл плечом. — Безопасно-разумно-добровольно. Я против, Гарри. Я не хочу...

— Ты не попробовал бы и половины из того, что было, будь твоя воля, — резко прервал его Гарри. — Я не сделал ничего, что могло бы навредить тебе. Ты доверил мне себя, ты забыл? А что насчёт согласия... — он фыркнул, и Эггзи послышались нотки превосходства. Козёл. — Я тебя обучаю, Эггзи. Только обучаю. Ты не мой Нижний, а ученик, и позволь мне выбирать, что тебе нужно, а что нет.

Эггзи уставился на свои колени. Раньше у Эггзи не было таких проблем из-за сессий. Раньше он просто соглашался. Иногда — после недолгих уговоров со стороны Гарри. Но сейчас Эггзи не мог согласится. Он не мог переступить через себя, да и, быть честным, не хотел.

— Красный, — прошептал Эггзи, но через мгновение — уже увереннее сказал:

— Красный. Я не хочу, Гарри. Я не смогу. Даже попробовать.

Гарри неуверенно приобнял его за плечи, и Эггзи уже не отстранился от него. Он обессилено взглянул на Гарри и прижался к нему, уткнулся лбом в его грудь. Гарри иногда был тем ещё мудаком, но он понимал Эггзи. Всё-таки понимал. А то в последние десять минут Эггзи изрядно в этом усомнился.

— Ты не хочешь объяснить? — теперь голос Гарри был мягок, и в нём не было давления. Почувствовав, что опасность миновала, Эггзи смог, наконец, расслабиться. Он облегчённо вздохнул и слабо улыбнулся — самому себе, но Гарри всё равно увидел.

— Я готов принимать от тебя всё. Унижение, наказание, боль. Я верю тебе, Гарри. Чёрт, я даже матери так не верил, — Эггзи поднял взгляд и всмотрелся в глаза Гарри.

— Тогда почему ты… — начал Гарри, но Эггзи прикоснулся к его губам. Сейчас была его очередь говорить.

— Ты привёл меня к этому. Показал, что мне нужно. И я благодарен тебе за это. Но моё доверие распространяется только на тебя, понимаешь? — Он потряс головой, стараясь стряхнуть мысли в одну большую кучу. — Мне невыносима сама мысль, что это сделает кто-нибудь другой. Прикоснётся, ударит, приласкает. Плевать. Это будешь только ты. Так я больше никому не доверюсь. И вообще, ты мудак, потому что до сих пор не считаешь меня своим Нижним, — Эггзи нервно усмехнулся. — Вот сейчас у нас и начнутся проблемы с доверием, и я опять окунусь в океан старого-доброго секса без извращений.

— Не сможешь, — Гарри улыбнулся, и от этого Эггзи стало немного легче.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — он не удержался и поцеловал Гарри. Это был совсем лёгкий, мимолётный поцелуй, но Эггзи только и хотел, что напомнить себе, насколько же он любит этого говнюка.

— Тебе хватило унижения, верно? — спросил Гарри после минуты внимательного изучения лица Эггзи — тот даже успел заволноваться, но кивнул, подтверждая вывод. Эггзи и так не смог поверить, что разрешает Гарри унижать себя. А ещё кто-то с таким же уровнем допуска, и Эггзи сломается окончательно. Он был уверен.

Иногда, когда дружки его отчима напивались, они пытались к нему лезть. Эггзи всегда отбивался, но он помнил их мерзкие и отвратительные прикосновения, полные силы и власти, и ему казалось, что подобные прикосновения чужого человека будут ощущаться так же. Он всегда долго привыкал к партнёру, и то, что его так сразу потянуло к Гарри, было даже удивительным. Хотя да, это же Гарри Ходячий Секс Харт.

Эггзи потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем, но Гарри коснулся его затылка, и они на мгновение столкнулись взглядами — и Эггзи так и не поцеловал Гарри.

— Теперь ты винишь себя, — Эггзи закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Гарри убирает руку от его волос и поддерживает за плечи. Чувство принадлежности было мягким и обволакивающим, и Эггзи не был готов делить его ни с кем, кроме Гарри.

— Я должен был увидеть и понять раньше тебя, — Гарри покачал головой. — В таком всегда виноват доминант. Не всегда нужно давить. Это ты отчётливо понимал, что не готов принадлежать кому-нибудь ещё. Другой может и не настоять на своём.

— Возьмёшься обучать кого-нибудь ещё — придушу ночью, — Эггзи рассмеялся, старательно прогоняя дурные мысли. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

— Мне и тебя хватает, — и Эггзи не понял, какой именно смысл Гарри вложил в эти слова. — Я постараюсь больше не давить на тебя. И понимать, что ты хорошо знаешь себя и свои потребности.

— Этому научил меня ты, — Эггзи благодарно поцеловал его в подбородок. — И можешь иногда давить. Чуть-чуть. Немножечко. А то не попробую кучу всего интересного и расстроюсь.

Он рассмеялся первым, но Гарри быстро подхватил его смех, а потом и вовсе повалил его рядом с собой на кровать, укрывая одеялом. Эггзи нечасто спал у Гарри, в конце концов, все кандидаты должны были жить в казармах, но иногда Эггзи обламывался и такой подарок. Он воровал у Гарри одеяло, ворочался и не давал ему заснуть, но зато засыпал и просыпался одинаково счастливый.

Эггзи чувствовал себя разбитым. Их осталось трое, всего трое, и финальные испытания приближались быстрее, чем Эггзи бы хотелось. Они днями пропадали на полигонах, стараясь не сталкиваться, и если быть подальше от Чарли Эггзи хотел почти инстинктивно, то остаться без Рокси оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Не то чтобы они избегали друг друга, но сейчас они не были друзьями. Они были конкурентами. И было бы странно, сохранись их отношения на прежнем уровне. Даже подозрительно.

Эггзи почти не целился в мишени, стреляя: он выучил расположение каждой из них за долгие месяцы тренировок. Пистолет был с глушителем, поэтому Эггзи сразу же услышал шаги за спиной и, не думая, навёл пистолет на подошедшего.

И сразу же расслабился, опуская ствол.

— Зачем ты подкрадываешься? — спросил он у Гарри, откладывая пистолет в сторону — мало ли. Эггзи помнил про камеры, поэтому не подошёл ближе к Гарри, хотя ему очень хотелось.

— У тебя открылась мания преследования? — Гарри поднял брови. — Четвёртый раз за неделю вижу тебя на стрельбище, а сегодня среда. Нервы шалят?

— Да уж, — Эггзи хмыкнул, — Мерлин не даёт расслабиться.

— Это вошло у него в привычку лет так двадцать назад, — Гарри взял пистолет и трижды выстрелил, не целясь. Все три пули влетели в голову мишени. — Мерлин вообще когда-нибудь меняет их местами?

— Я не замечал, — Эггзи дёрнул плечом и встал рядом. — Ты искал меня? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал слишком уж ненатурально. Эггзи не сразу понял, что доступ ко всем камерам был не только у Мерлина, но ещё и у Артура, и теперь отчаянно пытался не переигрывать.

— Хотел предложить тебе выходной, — Гарри, наконец, отвёл взгляд от мишени. Его очки немного съехали на нос, и выглядел он ужасно забавно. Эггзи фыркнул про себя и, не удержавшись, шагнул вперёд и поправил его очки.

Он не знал, что ответить. Отказывать не хотелось, чёрт, это же Гарри. Эггзи ужасно по нему соскучился. Но он прекрасно знал, что из этого выходного не выйдет ничего хорошего — Эггзи был слишком напряжён, он дёргался от каждого лишнего звука, потому что подозревал, что их никто не будет предупреждать об испытании. И чувствовал он себя, скажем так, не лучшим образом.

— Я пока ещё не устал, — с сожалением в голосе сказал Эггзи, надеясь, что Гарри поймёт. Эггзи ужасно соскучился по его прикосновениям; по вкрадчивому тону, повинуясь которому, Эггзи был способен на что угодно; по наслаждению и спокойствию, которые приносили встречи. Но… не сейчас.

Гарри кивнул, и в его жестах Эггзи с облегчением не увидел недовольства.

— Ты прав. Готовься к испытаниям. Я от тебя никуда не убегу.

Эггзи выдохнул и повернулся обратно к мишеням. Гарри коснулся его ладоней, заставляя немного изменить стойку, а потом удовлетворённо хмыкнул и удалился.

Стойка оказалась неожиданно удобной, а твёрдое прикосновение Гарри ощущалось до вечера, и Эггзи горько жалел, что в одной комнате с Рокси и Чарли дрочить не получалось.

Эггзи продолжал тренировки. Они точно не знали, что у них будет за финальное испытание, но на всякий случай готовились сразу ко всему. Эггзи учил яды и противоядия, дрался с голограммами Мерлина и учился находить выход из неожиданных ситуаций. Например: «Вы в бункере противника, сбежать нельзя, а из оружия у вас зубочистка». Семь раз перепроходил. Как компьютерная игра, честное слово.

Проблемы начались на полосе препятствий. Совершенно неожиданно начались, потому что Эггзи натаскал себя проходить полосу пятого уровня сложности ещё в самом начале. Его результат до сих пор оставался лучшим, и поэтому Эггзи ожидал неприятный сюрприз.

Он напрягался. Терял дыхание. Совершал лишние усилия. Причём осознавал это — но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Эггзи неумолимо терял контроль над собой, и это приводило его в бессильную ярость, хотелось сломать автомат пополам и оставить тут, как бессмысленную железку.

Он пробовал снова и снова — с тем же результатом.

Гарри приходил ещё раз, уже к полосе. Эггзи постарался выложиться по полной, но на этот раз его тело совсем отказывалось слушаться, и он чуть не завалил всё прохождение. Пиздец. Давно ему не было так стыдно.

— Ты точно не хочешь? — мягко уточнил Гарри, но Эггзи обессилено покачал головой и прошёл мимо него. Сессия окончательно доломала бы его. Он и так совсем не контролировал себя, а лишнее воздействие сорвало бы ему голову окончательно.

Гарри, кажется, не расстроился. Хоть что-то хорошее.

Эггзи специально оттягивал момент работы с бомбами, так как это требовало чистой головы и недрожащих пальцев, и сначала получалось, но в итоге каждая вторая бомба в его руках «взрывалась», и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— И вы только что подорвались, — с превосходством в голосе объявил Мерлин через рацию. Эггзи заскрипел зубами и с резко вспыхнувшей злостью пнул несчастный макет. — Полно, Эггзи. Бомба-то в чём виновата?

— В том, что не разминировалась? — Эггзи старался дышать ровнее, чтобы не выплеснуть злость на Мерлина, который уже исчерпал свой запас яда на сегодня и стал относительно безобидным.

— Ну, в этом виновата не бомба, а тот, кто её заложил. Сегодня ты уже шестой раз взрываешь Букингемский дворец. А вчера Англия дважды лишилась Тауэра. Это так печально, верно?

— А давай завтра это будет Белый Дом? — предложил Эггзи, нервно усмехнувшись. — Или, там, Великая Китайская стена. Эйфелева Башня. Тадж-Махал. Нотр Дам. Статуя Свободы. Чего ты к Англии прицепился?

— Может, хотя бы свою страну ты пожалеешь.

Эггзи не видел Мерлина, но чётко знал, что на его лице растянулась усмешка.

— Сомневаюсь, — Эггзи качнул головой. — Мерлин, а у Гарри задание?

— Нет, он от предыдущего всё ещё отходит. Надеешься, что в его присутствии ты пожалеешь дворец Королевы? Могу его вызвать.

— Не надо, — Эггзи потёр глаза. — Я и так разберусь.

Всё это было слишком странным. Совсем недавно Гарри звал его к себе чуть ли не каждую неделю. Эггзи уже две недели как был лишён его «внимания». Гарри дважды предлагал сессию, но Эггзи отказывался, а теперь Гарри почти не встречался с ним и молчал, и это начинало бесить.

Эггзи был на взводе и стал совершать всё больше промахов. Хорошо ещё, часть из них Мерлин игнорировал — а то, Эггзи был в этом уверен, его бы уже давно исключили из тройки лидеров.

Он в буквальном смысле начал ходить кругами. Ему не хватало Гарри. Страшно, ощутимо не хватало, и это было жутко. Стало бы немного легче, если бы Гарри пришёл снова, но этот сукин сын делал вид, что Эггзи не существует, и приходилось стискивать зубы и терпеть.

У Эггзи началась бессонница. Он пытался заснуть час, два, три, и наутро вставал совершенно разбитым, несмотря на то, во сколько он лёг. Рокси и Чарли выглядели не лучше, но если у них была причина — они действительно старались, — то Эггзи таковой не имел.

Эггзи злился — но, по большей части, на себя, на то, что не может терпеть, не может преодолеть себя. Его контроль рвался по швам, и он не выдерживал всего этого.

Однажды Эггзи психанул и пришёл в себя, только когда вышел из кэба рядом с домом Гарри.

Дверь была не заперта.

— А если бы это был грабитель? — громко крикнул Эггзи, уверенный, что его услышат. Гарри оказался в гостиной. Он выглядел так, будто ждал Эггзи. Нет, серьёзно, как будто бы точно знал, что Эггзи сорвётся именно сегодня.

— Значит, одним грабителем стало бы меньше, — от того, как Гарри сказал это, по телу Эггзи прошлись мурашки. Впрочем, он уже давно признался себе, что нет ничего лучше этого голоса. Эггзи не раз дрочил, только представляя этот терпкий и немного хриплый баритон.

— Ты долго не приходил ко мне, — Эггзи постарался замаскировать обвинения в своём голосе. От одного только присутствия Гарри стало немного легче, даже получилось чуть-чуть расслабиться — а последние недели он провёл в состоянии абсолютного напряжения.

— Ты пришёл ко мне сам, — Гарри пожал плечами и отложил в сторону книгу. Эггзи вздохнул, надеясь, что Гарри продолжит разговор, однако тот молчал. Смотрел прямо, не отводя взгляда. Как тогда, раньше.

Гарри ждал. И Эггзи знал, чего он ждёт. Он не был готов… впрочем, он никогда не был готов. Какая разница?

Он сам опустился на колени, это вышло так легко, как будто у него не осталось ни малейших противоречий с самим собой. Эггзи опустил голову, признавая своё поражение. Ему нужен был Гарри. Его прикосновения. Его приказы. Блядь...

— Тебе действительно это нужно? — мягко спросил Гарри, словно желая понять, уверен ли Эггзи в своём желании. 

Эггзи кивнул и облегчённо вздохнул, когда рука Гарри коснулась его волос. 

Прикосновения Гарри были мягче, чем обычно, казалось, он вот-вот почешет Эггзи за ушком, как послушного пса. Эггзи фыркнул и немного потряс головой, выгоняя все лишние мысли.

— Мне подняться наверх? — спросил он. Не удержался и лизнул руку Гарри, хитро прищурившись. Его, кажется, отпустило, и теперь Эггзи хотел приласкаться и подурачиться.

— Лучше в спальню, — Гарри наклонился, но Эггзи не стал ждать и сам потянулся к нему. Он обнял Гарри одной рукой за шею и поцеловал его. Вышло неловко, они чуть не столкнулись носами, но Эггзи мысленно застонал от удовольствия и вдохнул носом, желая как можно дольше не отстраняться от Гарри.

— Кажется, я не дойду до спальни, — пробормотал он через несколько минут почти не прерывающихся поцелуев. — Может, мы…

Гарри отстранил его, а потом поднялся, заставляя Эггзи встать вместе с собой. Эггзи обиженно насупился и поплёлся следом. 

— Ну конечно, — бурчал он, борясь с желанием шлёпнуть Гарри по заднице, — у нас ведь всё так, как хочется Его Величеству мистеру Харту.

— Как будто тебя что-то не устраивает, — Гарри развернулся к нему, и Эггзи прикусил было язык, понимая, что ляпнул что-то не то, но Гарри слишком быстро двинулся вперёд, и через мгновение они уже снова целовались. Эггзи цеплялся за кардиган Гарри и всё мечтал содрать с него всё, все ненужные тряпки, ему хотелось прижиматься к Гарри, к поджарому Гарри, чувствовать, как напрягается чужой пресс, гладить сильное тело…

Гарри сделал пару шагов и толкнул Эггзи вперёд — тот даже не успел испугаться и упал спиной на кровать, и Гарри тут же накрыл его собой. Перехватил его руки над головой, оседлал бёдра, поцеловал в шею — боже, Гарри тренировался лет двадцать, наверное, чтобы так целоваться…

Эггзи уже на самом деле поверил, что сегодня всё обойдётся только сексом (и даже немного расстроился). Но когда Гарри отпустил его руки и перестал целоваться, Эггзи замер в предвкушении чего-то большего.

— Я разденусь? — скорее, для проформы спросил Эггзи, уже стягивая с себя майку. В одну из первых сессий Гарри не давал ему кончать почти час за то, что он не спросил разрешения раздеться, и теперь Эггзи назло ему часто это спрашивал. И никогда не слушал ответ.

Гарри помог ему выпутаться из брюк, больше, на самом деле, лапая, чем помогая. Эггзи стянул носки с бельём и развалился на кровати, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— И как ты сегодня будешь меня пытать? — поинтересовался он, прищурившись. Гарри усмехнулся, в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, и Эггзи странным образом залюбовался ими.

— С кровати тебе слезать не придётся, — пообещал Гарри и опустился перед тумбочкой. Он достал оттуда чёрный шнур: длинную-длинную верёвку…

Эггзи сглотнул и, исключительно для того, чтобы поддразнить Гарри (и, возможно, сохранить хотя бы немного контроля) поинтересовался:

— Ты постоянно её там хранишь?

— Нет, я готовился, — с достоинством ответил Гарри. Эггзи даже закашлялся, сдвигая ноги.

— Ты знал, что я приду? — ошарашенно переспросил он. Чёрт, да он сам до последнего дня не был в этом уверен!

— У тебя не было выбора. Заведи руки за шею. Вот так, да.

Гарри накрыл его запястья ладонью и мягко накинул на них верёвку. Эггзи ожидал, что сейчас она врежется в кожу, он был готов к этому — и удивился, когда петля совершенно свободна легла на руки. Выпутаться он, конечно, не мог, но…

— А не слишком слабо, нет?

Гарри не ответил, погладил его шею, именно в том месте, где так любил оставлять засосы, и Эггзи почти почувствовал, как на горло легла тугая петля, но к его удивлению Гарри опустил верёвку ниже и вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Мне будет гораздо удобнее, если ты встанешь на колени.

Эггзи повернулся на шершавой простыне и выпрямил спину, чувствуя, как ёрзают колени. Гарри кивнул, молчаливо одобряя, и наклонился к нему. Эггзи сдавленно охнул, когда Гарри провёл губами по его груди. Отстранившись, ловко подхватил оба конца верёвки — жёсткий шнур лёг прямо на влажную кожу — и связал таким же причудливым узлом. Эггзи попытался запрокинуть голову, но для этого пришлось немного выгнуть руки — и верёвка сразу же впилась в тело, натянулась, несильно царапая запястья, а вместе с ними — и грудь. Шнур проехался по паре чувствительных мест, Эггзи машинально облизал губы, а Гарри, ничего не объясняя, продолжал завораживать короткими «повернись», «наклонись немного», и через пару минут у Эггзи возникло ощущение, что его затянули в корсет — не тугой, но весьма ощутимый. Он был загипнотизирован размеренными движениями Гарри и почувствовал то спокойствие, которое тот пытался подарить.

Гарри оказался за спиной, он вжимался в Эггзи всем телом, когда плёл узел на груди, и отстранялся, когда приходила очередь спины: и в эти моменты только слегка задевающие спину мягкие пальцы напоминали Эггзи, что Гарри — рядом. Пару раз тот специально запускал пальцы под очередное плетение, натягивал так, что становилось больно, и Эггзи вздрагивал и замирал, покорный его рукам. Он даже зажмурился — видеть не хотелось, хотелось чувствовать.

Верёвка снова пошла вверх, и когда один виток наложился на другой, Эггзи тихо, сдавленно зашипел. Это не было больно, нет, ни в коем разе, просто… Сейчас даже самое лёгкое и случайное движение сопровождалось натяжением верёвки.

— А член ты мне не обвяжешь, нет? — впрочем, язвить для Эггзи тоже было проблематично, и острая фраза прозвучала как-то сдавленно… это всё верёвка.

— Не сегодня, — Гарри вновь оказался перед ним, явно довольный своим делом. Он оттянул нижнюю губу Эггзи пальцем, а через секунду уже целовал, мягко, глубоко, пробирающе. Его губы были сухими, и, ох, чёрт… Гарри раскрывал его рот языком, не давая никакой возможности отвечать, — он уверенно вёл, напирал, заставлял поддаваться. Когда Гарри отстранился, у него соблазнительно покраснели губы.

— Открой рот, — коротко приказал он. Эггзи, не успев даже отдышаться, неуверенно разомкнул губы, и между ними легла верёвка. Он яростно прикусил её, и это был последний виток этого конца шнура.

Гарри взялся за другой конец верёвки, петля всё-таки легла прямо на горло, и эта обвязка была последней. Гарри вязал со всей осторожностью, Эггзи, при желании, мог бы даже покрутить головой. Он понимал, почему Гарри не спешит. И почему на тумбочке лежит наточенный нож.

Эггзи напомнил себе, что если что-то пойдёт не так — не надо дёргаться. Гарри контролировал всё.

Гарри контролировал всё, и поэтому у Эггзи теперь не было возможности даже сказать стоп-слово, но он был уверен — останавливать Гарри не понадобится. Не сегодня.

Теперь-то Эггзи принадлежал Гарри даже больше, чем когда тот душил его, больше, чем когда Гарри лишил его одновременно и слуха и зрения. Только поводка недоставало, но у Эггзи больше не хватало сил на сарказм даже в мыслях, а Гарри, с минуту полюбовавшись своей работой, начал его _трогать_ , нет, серьёзно, поддевать верёвку, гладить самыми кончиками пальцев обнажённую кожу. Грудь и спина уже горели от кратких прикосновений, а на член Эггзи Гарри вообще не обращал никакого внимания. К ласкам сосков Эггзи остался равнодушен, а вот когда Гарри, наклонившись, куснул кожу на ключице, Эггзи сдавленно застонал, невзирая на обвязку на губах. Гарри сверкнул глазами и уже в следующий момент вылизывал его губы, это был недопоцелуй, но Эггзи хватало, а потом Гарри прихватил зубами верёвку, слегка потянул — и Эггзи чуть не кончил на месте.

Ощущения принадлежности и защищённости были странными, но вот уже Гарри снова положил ладонь, вжал пальцы со всей силы — у Эггзи совсем не тонкая кожа, но от такого точно останутся синяки, которые можно будет потом увидеть, даже потрогать, — чтобы снова, на мгновение, ощутить эту силу, сейчас такую близкую и ошеломляющую. У Эггзи даже помутнело в глазах, так всё это было жутко и прекрасно.

Он изнывал от желания коснуться Гарри. Тот разделся до пояса, его рёбра были весьма ощутимы, когда он вжимался в Эггзи всем телом, и невероятно сильно хотелось обнять его, провести по плечам, зарыться руками в волосы, накрыть ладонью член, но Эггзи не мог даже двигать руками, он пытался, правда пытался, но верёвка была сильнее.

Руки уже начали немного затекать, и, казалось, Гарри это понял. Он провёл ногтями по бокам Эггзи, и это движение было очень и очень привычным, но сейчас Гарри по очереди задел несколько узлов, которые шершаво прошлись по коже. Эггзи вздрогнул и постарался потереться о бедро Гарри, но снова ничего не вышло.

Гарри подмигнул ему и опустил голову вниз.

У Гарри был просто божественный рот. Нет, Эггзи не сомневался, что Гарри делает идеально абсолютно всё, но кое-что Гарри делал на дважды высшем уровне, и минет относился к числу таких вещей. Невозможно было не смотреть, как головка члена Эггзи исчезает между красных, исцелованных губ. Мысли Эггзи уже помутились. Гарри не тянул, взял сразу глубоко, снова вцепился ногтями, на этот раз — в задницу Эггзи, и тот снова захлебнулся стоном. Хотелось материться, скулить, схватить Гарри за волосы, но Эггзи был связан, ограничен, и это убивало ровно так же, как и заводило.

То, что делал Гарри, было похоже на молитву его, Эггзи, члену, и Эггзи, перестав контролировать собственное тело, начал толкаться глубже. В какой-то момент его колени разъехались, а он сам опустился на пятки, стремясь изогнуться; но верёвка не давала забыть о себе, впивалась в кожу, фиксировала, и это только усиливало внезапно нахлынувший оргазм. Гарри вовремя убрал голову, и теперь Эггзи кончал в его влажную ладонь. Гарри продолжал медленно поглаживать его, словно растягивая удовольствие Эггзи, и тот совсем обмяк, не в силах подняться самостоятельно.

Гарри взял в руку нож, и острое лезвие блеснуло в полумраке. Эггзи даже не вздрагивал, когда Гарри подсовывал нож под верёвку, и холодный металл прикасался к разгорячённой коже. Шнур лопался, каждое движение Гарри приносило свободу Эггзи — но ощущение принадлежности никуда не уходило. Гарри царапнул его лезвием ножа, и по телу Эггзи пронеслась сладкая дрожь, причём Эггзи был уверен — Гарри сделал это специально, такие вещи у него случайно не выходят.

— Обычно это делается руками, — объяснил Гарри, откидывая последний обрывок верёвки, тот самый, что Эггзи искусал и пропитал своей слюной. — Знаешь, каждый узел невыносимо медленно развязывается, это занимает больше часа, и на весь час, я бы запретил тебе двигаться и говорить…

—...но это слишком долго для тебя, да? — закончил за него Эггзи и попробовал усмехнуться. Верёвка совсем немного натёрла губы, от неё остались небольшие красные царапины на запястьях, а вот грудь и спина совсем не пострадали.

— Возможно, — согласился Гарри, укладываясь рядом. — Тебе не кажется, что кто-то тут тоже терпит слишком долго?

Эггзи вальяжно потянулся — он мечтал об этом почти полчаса! — и накрыл ладонью ширинку Гарри, медленно расстегнул молнию и провёл большим пальцем по ярко-красной головке. Как Эггзи и подозревал, Гарри понадобились всего несколько движений руки, чтобы кончить — с глухим стоном, с закрытыми глазами, с прикушенной губой. Эггзи жадно вгляделся в Гарри, желая запомнить этот момент. 

— Удачный вышел вечер, — Эггзи потёрся носом о плечо Гарри, а потом поднял к лицу свою испачканную в сперме руку. Покосился на Гарри, усмехнулся, медленно втянул два пальца в рот. 

Кажется, Гарри на мгновение задохнулся. Эггзи прижался ближе, с пошлым чмоком выпустил пальцы изо рта.

— Как ты думаешь, — протянул он, глядя в глаза Гарри, — сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы у тебя снова встал?

— Блядь, — ёмко выразился Гарри. Признаться, Эггзи тоже не ожидал, что после произошедшего он захочет еще раз, но...

— Согласен с тобой, — Эггзи снова лизнул свои пальцы, обхватил их губами, пошло всосал и совсем без охоты выпустил. — Только сначала я сменю простыни.

Напряжение буквально висело в воздухе, окутывало со всех сторон и невыносимо раздражало. Эггзи кусал губы и корил себя последними словами.

— Не думал, что ты можешь разочаровать меня настолько сильно, — Гарри потёр переносицу и отвернулся. Эггзи тоже пытался смотреть куда угодно, хоть на чучело грёбаного мистера Пиклза, лишь бы не на Гарри.

— Ты не представляешь, как мне стыдно, — Эггзи всё-таки нашёл в себе силы начать. Ему и вправду было стыдно. Не за своё решение — он никогда не смог бы спокойно выстрелить в голову Джей Би, тем более, по приказу какого-то там Артура. Вот если бы это был приказ Гарри, то он бы задумался… какое счастье, что Гарри никогда не требовал от него таких поступков!

— Я сделаю всё, что угодно, — продолжил Эггзи, но Гарри прервал его одним взмахом руки, и он заткнулся, снова опуская взгляд.

— Мне от тебя больше ничего не нужно, — Гарри говорил глухо и спокойно, но лучше бы он кричал. — Ты больше не мой ученик.

Эггзи вздрогнул. Он подозревал, что всё будет именно так, но как же больно было это услышать.

— Да и всё равно я проебался, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Агент Кингсмэн должен уметь доверять коллегам и руководству. Ты доверяешь только мне.

Эггзи нервно хохотнул и закрыл лицо рукой. 

— И… и что, теперь... — только он собрался с мыслями, как раздался этот проклятый звонок на очках. Гарри и Эггзи одновременно посмотрели на них, и Гарри отвернулся. Вряд ли у Эггзи ещё будет время поговорить с Гарри, но этот разговор был необходим им обоим: Гарри был не просто наставником Эггзи, он был его партнёром, и что, теперь всему конец? Эггзи бросило в холодный пот, он взглянул на Гарри, а потом решительно выдохнул и шагнул вперёд.

— Ты же знаешь, я сделаю что угодно, — повторил он, сжимая руки в кулаки. Нельзя бездействовать, может, он ещё сможет… исправить хоть что-то?

— Я разберусь со всем, когда вернусь, — отрезал Гарри и развернулся к полкам, выискивая там что-то. Эггзи выдохнул, отступая назад. У него теперь было время, была возможность всё обдумать и потом говорить с полным пониманием того, как масштабно он просрал свою жизнь.

Гарри развернулся и сунул ему в ладони полоску кожи. Эггзи поперхнулся воздухом.

— Что это? — произнёс он неожиданно охрипшим голосом, поднося её ближе к лицу.

— Ошейник, — спокойно сообщил Гарри, как будто бы просто передал ему соль за столом. — Я же сказал — ты больше не мой ученик.

Эггзи старался дышать ровно, пытаясь обуздать бурю эмоций, но всё же не удержался и порывисто обнял Гарри, потянулся за поцелуем. Гарри жадно куснул его губу, вжал в себя на мгновение и с неохотой отстранил. Эггзи стиснул пальцы, боясь, что из-за дрожи ошейник просто выпадет у него из рук. Гарри сам перехватил кожаную полоску, обвил вокруг шеи Эггзи, туго закрепил. Огладил шею пальцами, сунул два пальца под ошейник. Эггзи захлебнулся воздухом, но обмяк, и Гарри сразу же его отпустил. Как же невъебенски хорошо.

— Потом, всё потом, — рвано произнёс Гарри и коснулся пальцам его подбородка. — Жди здесь, Эггзи. Я скоро вернусь.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
